Mi indeseado deseo
by Misuii-Chan
Summary: LEMON / MPREG. Luego de varios análisis clínicos, Eren se entera de algo que lo sorprenderá: Puede crear vida en su interior. ¿Por qué? ¿A qué se debe esto? ¿Es por su "poder" de titán? Pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba cansado. En verdad que el Sargento Rivaille era serio y duro.

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Se había despertado a causa de los rayos de luz provenientes de afuera.

Miró a su lado.

-No está... - Susurró Eren mientras se sentaba y estiraba en la cama.

¿Cómo podía seguir amándolo después de que casi lo viola?

Bueno, tal vez se lo merecía; al igual que un premio del 1er Lugar como acosador.

Esos duros exámenes médicos los habían destrozado. Sin hablar lo que le había hecho el Sargento…

Estaba confundido. Dios, al recordar lo que pasó anoche se sonrojó, pero sobretodo, sintió tristeza.

Esos lugares que había tocado Rivaille ahora ardian y Eren se sentía sucio. ¿Por qué? Porque sabía que el Sargento sólo "le dio el gusto" y en verdad no lo amaba. Tal vez lo hizo porque quería hacerle razonar que estaba confundido.

Suspiró. En verdad estaba dolido pero, ¿por qué no lloraba? ¿por qué sentía que podía aprovecharse de eso?

Miró la hora. ¡Maldición! Ya eran las 10. El otro se había ido sin siquiera despertarlo.

Se vistió rápidamente, o lo más rápido que pudo debido al complejo uniforme. Se lavó la cara y fue hacia la cocina.

No se esperaba esa sorpresa.

El Sargento estaba recargado en una columna y Hanji estaba sentada en la mesa, analizándolo con la mirada.

-Siéntate, Eren. - Le dijo Hanji con una sonrisa. Eren obedeció y se sentó frente a ella. -Eren... - La loca mujer tomó sus manos. - ¡Me haces tan feliz! - Continuó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Eren la miró algo asustado. ¿Había algo raro con los exámenes médicos?

- Eren... Tú... Tú puedes... - Dijo la mujer sin soltarlo. Eren abrió los ojos de sobremanera.

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué el qué?

Dios Santo. Era irreal, ¿O no? Tenía que estar soñando, ¿verdad?

Pero primero, para entender todo esto, tuvo que volver al principio de su historia...


	2. Chapter 2

Desde que vio a Rivaille por primera vez no había podido sacarle los ojos de encima. Mikasa se dio cuenta de esto; estaba celosa, demasiado. Mientras qué por otro lado, Armin estaba nervioso mientras un necesitado Jean lo acosaba.

Era de tarde, el sol ya se estaba ocultado.

Eren estaba terminando de acomodar unas cajas. Pero se distrajo cuando se acercó Petra.

-Eren.- Sonrió la chica. - Ve darle de comer a los caballos, yo terminaré de acomodar las cajas.- Eren la vio extrañado y asintió.

Cuando el castaño se fue, Petra le guiñó el ojo a Hanji que también llevaba cajas, a lo cual Hanji soltó una risilla.

...

Al llegar a los establos vio que ahí estaba. Era él. La persona que siempre estaba en su cabeza, la persona con la que soñaba todas las noches.

Un momento, ¿En qué pensaba? Maldición, ya parecía una adolescente enamorada.

Rivaille se dio cuenta de su presencia y lo miró, haciendo que el menor desvíe la mirada.

-Hola Eren. - Dijo Rivaille con su misma voz seria de siempre. - ¿No estabas ayudando a Hanji con las cajas?

-Petra me dijo que venga a darle de comer a los caballos.- Dijo sin verlo mientras agarraba una cubeta con agua. Rivaille estaba tras de él, a los cual, cuando Eren se volteó chocó con el mayor haciendo que el agua se le caiga encima.

Rivaille alzó una ceja viendo a Eren todo mojado.

-Maldición...-Susurró el otro mientras toda su ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo.

Rivaille no podía sacarle los ojos de encima. ¿Por qué?

Lo tomó fuertemente del brazo llevándolo hasta el sótano donde el castaño dormía.

Cerró la puerta con llave y luego obligó al menor a bajar las escaleras.

Eren estaba sorprendido. Además el agarre de Rivaille era tan fuerte que no podía librarse de este.

Rivaille lo arrojó a la cama haciendo que Eren suelte un quejido. El mayor se sacó la chaqueta que forma parte del uniforme y la arrojó hacia algún lado mientras se posaba sobre Eren.

Eren estaba confundido y asustado. No pudo reprimir un gemido cuando el mayor empezó a morder y lamer su cuello con lujuría.

El menor intentó apartarlo pero Rivaille tomó sus muñecas y las ató con su cinturón a la cama.

Rivaille terminó de sacarle la ropa aún mojada, dejándolo sólo en ropa interior.

Eren cerró los ojos sonrojado. Estaba muy avergonzado.

-Aah... Ngh... - Soltó un gemido cuando el mayor empezó a lamer sus pezones y a acariciar su entrepierna.


	3. Chapter 3

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Oh Dios, había perdido totalmente la cordura de tan sólo ver a Eren con sus prendas totalmente mojadas.

Parecía un animal insaciable. Eren ya había dejado de resistirse, pues sus brazos le dolían de tanto forcejear. Sintió como el mayor lo despojaba de su última prenda, dejándolo completamente a su merced. Eren lo miró a los ojos…

No había reflejados en ellos odio o seriedad como siempre… Eso era… ¿Placer? ¿Lujuría?

No lo sabía, pero… Para Eren era como un sueño. Estaba siendo tocado por la persona de la que se había enamorado. Era… Hermoso.

Rivaille lamió dos de sus dedos y metió uno de forma de forma brusca por la entrada de Eren, haciendo que suelte un grito-gemido. No le dio tiempo a acostumbrarse cuando empezó a moverlo en círculos y al poco tiempo metió el segundo para moverlos, simulando estocadas.

-Aah… S-Sargento… Pare… Ngh por favor…- Suplicó Eren con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Lo quería. Quería que lo tocara. Pero no de esa forma. Quería que lo tocase con amor, con la intensión de hacerlo suyo sólo porque correspondía sus sentimientos. Pero esto… Esto era un capricho o necesidad del mayor, que al verlo en una forma tan vergonzosa, se aprovechó de esto.

Rivaille no le hizo caso. Era de esperarse. Se desabrochó el pantalón con algo de dificultad debido al complicado uniforme y pasó a rozar la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Eren, haciendo que suelte un quejido. Definitivamente era mucho más grande que los dedos…

"Esto va a doler…" Pensó Eren cerrando sus ojos con fuerza mientras el mayor se inclicaba para susurrarle al oído:

-No te asustes… Seré gentil…- Susurro de forma algo lasciva.

-E… ¿Enserio? - Eren lo miró, agradeciendo que el Sargento fuera considerado.

-No. - Dijo el mayor soltando una risilla al mismo tiempo que entraba en el menor de una fuerte estocada. Esto hizo que Eren soltara un grito de dolor.

Sentía que se desgarraba por dentro, y tenía razón. Un fino hilillo de sangre de escurrió entre sus piernas pero fuera de la vista de ambos.

Rivaille no iba a contenerse. Empezó a moverse con profundas y certeras embestidas en el punto sensible de Eren, donde, cada vez que tocaba allí, su interior de contraía y Eren gritaba más fuerte. Tomó las piernas del castaño, alzando sus caderas, para hacer mucho más profundas las penetraciones.

Eren apretaba tan fuerte sus menos que hizo que su palma comenzase a sangrar. Dolía; y mucho. Pero, supuso que esto sería lo más cercano al Sargento. Sabía que nunca correspondería sus sentimientos, era algo absurdo.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir una mano intrusa en su hombría.

Rivaille lo "atendía" mientras hacía las embestidas más agresivas y fuertes. Eso indicó a Eren que estaba por terminar. Por lo menos su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que ya no sentía tanto dolor.

El mayor se corrió en su interior con una última y certera embestida que hizo que Eren suelte un grito mientras también se corría sobre su pecho.

-Haa… Ha… - Respiraba agitadamente mientras el mayor desataba sus manos y salía de su interior.

-¿Uh?- Al salir de su interior notó sangre en su miembro. Miró el trasero del menor y vio como entre sus piernas corría un rastro de sangre y semen.

-Recuerda que hay entrenamiento mañana temprano.- Dijo Rivaille de forma seria como siempre mientras se limpiaba y acomodaba su ropa.

Eren sólo asintió con la mirada gacha.

El mayor le dirigió una última mirada mientras salía de su celda. Eren, quien ahora estaba sentado en la cama cubierto por las sábanas, se dejó caer en esta y comenzó a llorar.

Sabía que su amor por Rivaille jamás sería correspondido… Pero, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto justo ahora? Había estado pensando en olvidarse del asunto, total, ¿qué sentido tenía?

Ahora su cuerpo se sentía sucio. Sucio como si hubieran pisoteado su orgullo y tirándolo al lodo.

¿Por qué tuvo que conocerlo? ¿Por qué lo admiraba?

-… ¿Por qué lo amo?- Susurró Eren antes de quedarse dormido.

Mañana sería un día largo… Demasiado… Y también, doloroso.

…..

Allí se encontraba él. Su cuerpo aún dolía, pero intentaba aparentar que estaba bien. Hanji aún lo miraba con esa sonrisa que le daba miedo.

Rivaille tiró un par de hojas a la mesa las cuáles fueron rápidamente tomadas por Hanji y puestas a milímetro del rostro de Eren.

-Eren… ¿Sabes que significa esto?- Dijo la mayor con felicidad mientras Eren tomaba los papeles y los leía, quedando petrificado a los segundos. –Eren… Puedes crear vida en tu interior…- ¡Kya! Ahora podría investigar a Eren y sabría cómo crear bebés capaz de transformarse en titán.

-Yo… ¿¡Qué es esto!?- Se exasperó el castaño ante la noticia. Un momento… Si el podía embarazarse y apenas ayer fue "atacado" por Rivaille…

Oh no… Esto se veía feo. Demasiado.

-¡Eren! ¡Felicidades!- Gritó Hanji emocionada. Obviamente ya sabía lo que había pasado anoche.

-No grites.- Dijo el Sargento mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-Ponte feliz, Rivaille… Serás padre.- La castaña con apariencia de loca abrazó al mayor en signo de "Felicidades", recibiendo una cachetada por parte del mayor.

Eren seguía mirando los papeles y llevó, inconscientemente una mano a su vientre.

Seguramente estaba embarazado… De Rivaille…

Un momento, ¿Por qué el mayor no lo había golpeado al enterarse? ¿Acaso no le molestaba que ese bebé-titan fuese suyo?

Espera… Aún no sabía si estaba embarazado, pero… Era lo más probable, hace desde hace tres días que sangraba un poco. No podría decirse menstruación, pues era apenas una manchita, pero… Había posibilidad de que estuviese embarazado, una posibilidad muy alta.

-Eren…- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las vos del Sargento. –Arréglate. Iremos al laboratorio.- Le dijo el mayor mientras dejaba su taza y salía de la cocina.

-Eren… ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó la mayor algo preocupada al ver el rostro pálido del castaño.

-Yo… Bebé… Rivaille…- Murmuró atónito, intentando hacer una oración; obviamente incompleta.

-Eren…- La mayor lo abrazó como si fuera una madre, aún sonriendo. –Todo estará bien, ¿Sí? Nosotros te cuidaremos y apoyaremos, pase lo que pase.-

Se sintió relajado ante las palabras de la Sargento, dejándose abrazar y sintiendo su calidez.

Era como una madre… La apreciaba mucho. Pero, en su mente había otra clase de pensamientos:

¿Qué pasaría si estuviese embarazado? ¿Por qué el Sargento lo hizo?

¿¡Qué estaba pasando!?

Dios… Si tan sólo supiera la repuesta… Pero de momento no querría enterarse.

Hola :D el 1er cáp. Sólo fue como una introducción a los que pasará en este fic.

Sé que por ahora el ritmo de mi historia es muy rápido, lo siento. No soy buena escribiendo xD

Espero que les guste mi historia. Intentaré actualizar todos los viernes.

¡Ah! ¡Y denme ideas para más parejas! :3 Hay algunas ya estables, y, mientras continúe la historia, se enterarán de algo o:

Buenos, eso xD

Matta ne! :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Para que no haya mal-entendidos: **

***Este fic está basado en el fanfic "Está en los genes" de la genialosa Curlies :3**

**Puede que haya alguna similitud, pues está basado en ese fic. **

**El fic de Curlies es como más… De suspenso xD **

**Yo iré directamente al grano con cada situación; obviamente tendrá contenido xD**

**Sólo eso. Matta ne~**

**-.-.-.-**

¿Qué hacía allí?

Era una especie de Hospital-Laboratorio.

Caminaba por los amplios pasillos desiertos de este edificio. A su derecha estaba Hanji, con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Y a su izquierda estaba Rivaille, con su misma expresión seria de siempre. Y Eren… Bueno, Eren estaba más nervioso que un gatito indefenso rodeado de dobermans que lo miraban con cara de querer devorarlo.

-¿No estás feliz, Eren?- Dijo de pronto la Sargento, sacándole un susto a Eren. Por fin alguien había calmado el molesto ambiente silencioso.

-¿D-De qué?- Cielos, en verdad que era inocente a comparación de lo que había hecho con Rivaille. No, más bien: forzado a hacer.

-¡De tu embarazo, obviamente!- Respondió alegre la mayor, ahora mirado a Eren con una sonrisa tierna. Una sonrisa que sólo una madre podría darle a su hijo cuando éste estaba en problemas o angustiado.

Claro, Hanji no era su madre, pero la quería como a una.

-A-ah… Pues… T-Todavía no sabemos si lo estoy…- Respondió nerviosamente el castaño sin mirara a la mayor, se sentía incómodo. Mientras que, Rivaille, lo miraba de reojo.

"Se ve tan tierno…" Pensó el Sargento; pero pronto esos pensamientos se esfumaron. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Sólo había tenido sexo con él para el experimento de los doctores! O será que… ¿Que había empezado a sentir "mariposas en la panza" por Eren? ¡No! ¡No podía ser! Entonces… ¿Por qué no sacaba de su cabeza los gemidos y el rostro sonrojado del menor? No podía olvidar sus acciones y expresiones desde esa noche. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Los tres detuvieron su caminar hasta parar frente a una gran puerta. Hanji entró como si nada, recibiendo una mirada rara por parte de Eren y la doctora. A Rivaille, obviamente, no le importaba.

¡Era magnífico como esa mujer tomaba las cosas tan a la ligera!

-Permiso…- Dijo Eren, aún nervioso; tal vez más que antes.

Otra vez se sentó en medio del amplio sofá que había frente al escritorio; a su derecha Hanji, y a su izquierda Rivaille.

Ahora se sonrojó un poco. No se había dado cuenta de que todo este tiempo había estado tan cerca del mayor. Además de que éste, sentado en el sofá, se pagaba a Eren como un imán.

Era una oficina simple. Tenía un par de títulos en las paredes, una planta en un rincón, un librero lleno de libros(probablemente traten de medicina y esas cosas), la silla donde estaba la doctora; frente a ella el escritorio lleno de papeles y, frente a éste, el sofá donde estaban sentados los tres compañeros.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludó amablemente una mujer de cabellos negros lacios y ojos azules como el cielo. Su cabello negro como la oscuridad resaltaba muchísimo su blanca piel como las nubes, que a su vez, hacía combinación con sus ojos.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludaron Eren y Rivaille mientras que Hanji…

-¡Buenas señorita! ¡Queremos saber los resultados!- Dijo la mayor con una sonrisa enorme, sin siquiera saludar; a lo que recibió una mirada asesina de Rivailla por su falta de modales.

-Claro, para eso vinieron, ¿no?- Dijo de forma amable la mujer con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba para tomar una muestra de sangre a Eren.-A ver, jovencito… Necesito una muestra de sangre. Mientras envío esta muestra les explicaré los resultados anteriores.- Dijo de nuevo amable, con una sonrisa que le pareció hermosa a Eren.

Se quedó viéndola mientras tomaba la muestra de sangre. Era hermosa… No debía ni tener más de 27 años.

Rivaille miró a Eren, celoso. La doctora antes de irse le dirigió una tierna sonrisa al menor, provocando que Rivaille explote de celo. Una vez que la joven doctora se fue, Rivaille habló por primera vez desde que llegaron.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te crees que haces?- Dijo viendo a Eren con una expresión que incluso le dio miedo a Hanji. Rivaille tenía su brazo derecho recargado en el respaldo y su rostro estaba muy cerca al de Eren, podía sentir su respiración.

-¿Eh?- Eren lo miró confuso, lleno de miedo. "¿Qué hice? ¡Me matará!" pensó el joven alejando la mirada de esos ojos tan hermosos, pero a la vez, terroríficos.

-¿No te das cuenta? Esa mujer te está haciendo ojitos desde que llegamos.- Tomó a Eren del mentón haciendo que lo viera; su expresión era como la de un tierno cachorrito abandonado.

-¿D-De qué hablas? ¡Ella sólo es amable!- Se defendió Eren, soltándose del agarre y poniéndose de pie bruscamente.-¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¿¡Estás celoso o qué!? ¡No recuerdo que estemos saliendo o algo por el estilo!-El joven castaño elevó apenas la voz, tratando de no sonar triste en lo último.

Rivaille también se puso de pie. Sujetando a Eren de la camisa como si fuera a golpearlo.

-¡Pues desde ahora estamos saliendo y te PROHÍBO que mires a otras personas!- Eren lo miró sorprendido y levemente sonrojado ante sus palabras.- Así que ya sabes… Sólo tienes ojos para mí.- Soltó al menor y acarició su mejilla, bordeando sus labios.

-¿Q-Qué hace?- Eren se sonrojó y lo vio a los ojos. ¿Por qué su mirada ya no era tan seria? Era más… Cálida… ¿Acaso el mayor sentía amor respecto a él?

-Soy muy celoso…- Dijo el mayor, acercándose a Eren. Quería probar sus labios, quería tocarlo y hacerlo suyo. Pero estos pensamiento se fueron y detuvo su camino a los labios rosados del menor cuando oyó la voz de Hanji.

-Ni lo menciones… ¡Eres más celoso que un niño con su juguete! ¡Jajaja!- Rió la mayor. Rió sola obviamente, pues los demás se habían separado y volvieron a sus lugares.

A los pocos segundos entró la doctora sonriendo amable como siempre. Se sentó en su asiento frente a ellos y agarró las hojas dándole una ojeada.

-¡Bien!- Dijo de forma animada- Soy una descortés… Mi nombre es Haruka Otoshi.-**(NA: Es inventado, no me juzguen xD)**

**-**Sargento Rivaille, él es Eren Jeager y la loca esa es Hanji Zoe.- Presentó Rivaille a todos.

-Bien, ahora que nos conocemos… Les hablaré de los análisis de Eren.-La mujer aclaró su voz y comenzó a hablar extendiéndole los papeles.- Bien, como sabrás Eren, tuviste un pequeño sangrado por mes durando una cantidad de días indeterminado…-Eren asintió y la mujer continuó.- Buenos, descubrimos que en tu interior tienes algo parecido a los ovarios femeninos, no sabemos si es por tu capacidad de convertirte en titán, pero eso es algo genial que pocos hombres tienen…

-¿P-pocos hombres?- Interrumpió Eren, asombrado por lo dicho. ¿O sea que no era el único? Eso le hacía sentir aliviado un poco.

-Sí…-Sonrió la mujer.-Luego hablaremos de eso… Volviendo al tema, como dije, puedes crear vida en tu interior. ¡Pero ojo! No significa que seas mujer. Sigues siendo hombre.- La mujer y Eren soltaron una risilla, Hanji rió de sobremanera y Rivaille apenas hizo un gesto.-Esos pequeños sangrados serían como una especie de menstruación. Lamento decirte que no encontramos forma de lograr un embarazo artificial… Teniendo candidatos tan buenos… Cof cof… Buenos, por eso le pedimos al señor Irvin Smith y al Sargento Rivaille que hablaran con tus compañeros para encontrar una forma "natural" de embarazarte jeje.- Rió nerviosa la mujer.

-Eso significa…- Dijo Eren atónito ante las palabras de Haruka. ¿Dijo el Capitán y el Sargento? Espera… ¿¡Sus compañeros también lo sabían!?- Significa que… ¿Planearon embarazarme de forma natural? ¿Por qué no me dijeron?- Eren se puso de pie, apoyando sus manos en el escritorio, molesto.- ¡Si se trataba de un experimento podrían haberme dicho! ¡No me hubiera negado si de eso se trata la salvación de la humanidad! ¿¡Sabe todo lo que pasé por esto!?

En verdad que Eren estaba molesto…

-Sólo se los comenté a tus compañeros, no dije que tendrían que ser candidatos para embarazarte.- Dijo Rivaille de forma calmada, con sus brazos y piernas cruzados, mientras miraba a Eren.

Oh Dios… Eso enfureció al menor de ojos verdes-asulados.

-Por qué… ¿¡Por qué hiciste todo eso entonces!? ¡Me lo hubieras dicho!- Eren miró a Rivaille con dolor en sus ojos, no lloraría, no lo haría…

Hanji miraba todo en silencio. Era la primera vez que no decía uno de sus estúpidos comentarios. Pero le pareció que era mejor no meterse, este tema era serio…

-Eres un idiota.- Dijo Eren de forma seca mientras se dirigía a la puerta.-Olvídate de "nuestra salida"- Terminó de hablar y abrió la puerta cerrando con un portazo.

Decir eso le había dolido mucho. Tal vez esa era la única oportunidad que tendría para estar con el Sargento. Pero… ¡Él estaba primero, maldición! Puede que suene egoísta, pero tenía razón. No se habría negado si se trataba de una buena causa.

Estaba metido en sus pensamiento que olvidó los análisis de sangre que dirían si estaba o no embarazado… Si estaba o no esperando un bebé… Un hijo de Rivaille…

-.-

Subió a su caballo y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el "castillo". No quería hablar con nadie. Estaba triste, enojado, frustado y muchas cosas más.

Dejó caer una lágrima por su mejilla. ¡Carajo!¡Dijo que no lloraría!

-.-

Mientras tanto en la oficina; Hanji y Haruka estaban sorprendidas y dolidas por las palabras y acciones del castaño que ya no estaba presente. Rivaille tenía la mirada perdida…

"Olvídate de nuestra salida"… Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza una y mil veces más. Dolía. Había echado todo a perder. Esa podría haber sido su única oportunidad para formar una familia con Eren y la echó a perder. Todo por su "motivo de satisfacción."

-I-Iré a ver a Eren…- Habló por fin la Sargento dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Luego me muestras los resultados…-Se retiró tranquilamente. Tenía que hablar con Eren… Ella sabía que el Sargento no era malo, pero… Tal vez… Ese "sentimiento" hacia el menor venía de hace tiempo… Sonrió. ¡Será todo tan divertido!

-.-

La doctora se levantó en silencio y buscó entre las cosas del librero unos papeles. Sacó dos libros y se los extendió al Sargento.

-Toma.- Sonrió la mujer extendiéndole los libros que fueron aceptados por el otro.-Esto te dirá como cuidar y tratar a Eren… El segundo habla de los embarazos y los diferentes cuidados que necesitará Eren en caso de que esté embarazado.

Rivaille sólo asintió, se puso de pie y se despidió de la mujer. Al llegar al pasillo corrió por estos para llegar rápidamente a su caballo y volver al castillo.

Tenía mucho de qué hablar con Eren… Pero sobretodo, tenía que disculparse.

"Maldición…" Pensó para sí mismo mientras cabalgaba rápidamente.


	5. Chapter 5

Llegó rápidamente al castillo. En la entrada estaban Mikasa y Armín hablando de lo más tranquilo, sentados en las escaleras. Estaba anocheciendo. Mikasa al darse cuenta de que Eren había llegado se levantó para recibirlo y llenarlo de preguntas al igual que Armín.

-¡Eren! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te hizo el enano ese?- Mikasa preguntó rápidamente a Eren, buscándole algún signo de maltrato por parte del mayor. Se sorprendió mucho cuando Eren simplemente la ignoró; al igual que Armín.

-Eren…- Dijo Armín con tristeza mientras ambos jóvenes veían al castaño entrar por la puerta y perderse en la oscuridad del interior como si fuera un fantasma.

Estaba molesto, demasiado. Caminó por los largos pasillos; evitando las miradas y preguntas de sus compañeros como si todo este tiempo fuesen desconocidos. Bajó las escaleras del sótano donde dormía, se dirigió a su celda y sin más se tiró a la cama.

Abrazó su almohada dejando caer grandes y pesadas lágrimas.

¿Por qué lo amaba? No… Sobretodo, ¿Por qué lo engañó? ¡Era una buena causa!

Ya estaba consciente de que esto podría llegar a pasar (que debido a su poder de titán podría embarazarse.) Pero… Esto era horrible.

Siempre soñaba con tener una familia junto a la persona que amaba… Pero no así. Si estaba embarazado, no le echaría la culpa a esa pobre criatura dentro suyo; no tenía la culpa de ser producto de una violación y no de amor como siempre quiso. Y si no lo estaba, por un lado estaba bien; tendría la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo cuando encuentre la persona indicada, pero… Eso jamás pasaría, su embarazo sólo era un experimento. Lo más probable era que el Sargento lo hiciera una y mil veces más con él hasta embarazarlo.

Durante estos pensamientos había dejado de llorar; aún en la misma posición miraba a la nada como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

"Lo amo." Pensó. "Es por el bien de todos…" Intentó auto-convencerse de que eso sería lo mejor. Pero… "No es bien…".

Ante este último pensamiento volvió a llorar, un poco más fuerte. Acalló sus gemidos en la almohada. Quería desaparecer.

-.-

La Sargento cabalgó lo más rápido que su caballo pudo. Llegó minutos después que Eren, encontrándose con Mikasa y Armín aún en la puerta. Bajó de su caballo y corrió hacia los jóvenes.

-C-Chicos… ¿Dónde está Eren?- Preguntó de forma agitada mientras recargaba sus manos en sus piernas, tratando de normalizar su respiración.-¡Necesito hablar con él antes que llegue Rivaille!- Suplicó la mayor.

-Se fue a su celda… Parecía muy molesto.- Respondió Armín. Iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por la corrida de la mayor.

Corría como si escapara de un titán (obviamente eso no pasaría nunca). Tenía que hablar con Eren. ¡Tenía que decirle que estaba equivocado!

Entró al sótano provocando un rechinido en la puerta al abrirla. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y corrió buscando la celda de Eren.

"Maldición…" Pensó Eren. Había olvidado cerrar la puerta. Al escuchar los pasos tan apresurados pensó que podría ser el Sargento, pero se sorprendió al ver a la mayor que lo miraba con cara de desesperación.

-Sargento Hanji…- Murmuró Eren mientras se sentaba en su cama. Se asustó cuando vio a la mayor acercarse rápidamente y sentarse a su lado.-¿Q-Qué hac –

-¡Eren!- Fue interrumpido por la Sargento.-¡Eren, cállate y escucha con atención lo que te diré!

Hanji tomó sus manos. Eren la miró esperando que continúe.

-Eren…- Empezó a hablar Hanji.-Eren… No es lo que tu piensas… En realidad Rivaille… ¿Sabes por qué no le dijo a los demás de que alguno tenía que embarazarte? ¡Por qué él quería ser quien lo haga! Puede que no me creas… ¡Pero es cierto!

Eren bajó la vista. Le creía, pero…

-¿Acaso quería lastimarme?... Dile que felicidades, lo hizo… No les dijo a los demás porque quería ser él quien lo haga, ¿no? Supongo que… Esto es como un descargo, ¿no? Necesitaba a alguien a quién lastimar y se aprovechó de mi situación, ¿no?- Eren rió apenas, dejando caer de nuevo lágrimas. La mayor lo miraba como si se tratase de un fantasma.

Hanji se levantó aún mirándolo extraño y le dio una cachetada que le volteó el rostro a Eren.

-Lo siento, Eren… Pero no me estás entendiendo…- La mujer volvió a sentarse; ahora Eren lo miraba con cara de miedo por temor a que si abría la boca lo golpearía de nuevo.- Eren… Él te ama… ¿No puedes ver eso?... Sé que ahora me creerás menos que antes… Pero, ¿Alguna vez te mentí? ¿El Sargento te mintió? ¡Si no me crees pregúntale a él!... De seguro que ya llegó…

Ambos estuvieron un silencio. De pronto, Eren rió cínicamente; Hanji sólo lo vio sorprendida.

-Lo siento, Hanji… Puedo creerte lo que quieras, excepto lo de que Rivaille me ama…- Murmuró el oji-verde/azulado.

-.-

¡No podía perder a Eren! ¡No, definitivamente no lo haría!

Al llegar al castillo Rivaille entró azotando las puertas, ganándose miradas temerosas de los demás que estaban presente.

-¿Dónde está Eren?- Preguntó de forma seria y molesta aún parado en la entrada. Nadie contestó hasta que apareció Hanji.

-¿Dónde crees que está? En su celda.- Dijo irónicamente la mujer con una sonrisa burlona. Rivaille simplemente la ignoró y prosiguió a ir al sótano donde, según la mujer loca, estaba Eren.

-.-

Eren ahora sólo estaba mirando el techo de su celda. Se había puesto el pijama y recostado bajo las sábanas esperando a dormirse. No podía dormir; las palabras de Hanji aún resonaban en su cabeza:

"**Él te ama… Rivaille te ama, enserio."**

Por lo menos su mirada ya no era psicópata. Estaba relajado, a punto de dormirse cuando… Alguien entró al sótano de nuevo; escuchó las pisadas rápidas.

"Maldición, ¿otra vez?" Pensó mientras se sentaba en la cama y rascaba su cabeza. Pero, frente a él, no esperaba encontrarse con…

-Sargento Rivaille…- Murmuró aquellas palabras viendo atónito al mayor que entraba en su celda y sentaba al borde de la cama, a su lado. Instintivamente Eren retrocedió unos centímetros pensando que el mayor lo golpearía o algo por el estilo; pero se sorprendió mucho cuando el mayor sólo lo abrazó.

Ese abrazo era cálido, no trataba de asfixiarlo ni nada. Rivaille se separó sólo para ver a Eren, el cual estaba sorprendido y ahora lo miraba a los ojos. Tomó el rostro de Eren entre sus manos y lo besó sin darle tiempo al menor a quejarse o algo.

"Sólo es un beso…" Pensó Eren, triste… Pero cambió de parecer cuando el beso se volvió más profundo y apasionado. No le negó el permiso a la lengua del mayor cuando esta le pidió entrar a su boca.

Se separaron para tomar aire; sus bocas estaban unidas por un fino hilillo de saliva y ambos se miraban con la respiración agitada. Obviamente, Eren estaba más rojo que un tomate en buena época. El Sargento relamió la comisura de los labios de Eren y depositó un dulce beso en ellos.

-Eren…- Por fin habló Rivaille, dejando delicadamente el rostro del menor como si fuera una joya y volvió a abrazarlo.- Eren… Yo… T-te amo…- Murmuró esto último pues decir esas simples palabras lo hacían sentir débil.- Puede que no me creas por lo que te hice, pero no te mentiría nunca… Y… Está bien si ya no quieres que salg–

-Yo también lo amo.- Interrumpió Eren. Rivaille se separó del abrazo, aún mantenía las manos en la cintura de Eren. El menor esbozó una leve pero tierna sonrisa mientras lágrimas finas y de felicidad corrían por su rostro. Rivaille también sonrió, bueno… Algo así, peor era nada.

El mayor rápidamente volvió a besar a Eren, ahora de forma más hambrienta. Lo recostó posándose sobre él mientras desataban una batalla de lenguas. El castaño abrazó a Rivaille por el cuello, apegándolo más, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo y la fricción entre ambos cada vez que se rozaban.

Eren ahogó un gemido en su garganta cuando sintió la rodilla del mayor rozar su entrepierna. La temperatura de la celda y posiblemente de todo el sótano iba subiendo.

Sin dejar de besarse de forma apasionada como si fuera la última vez que lo harían, Rivaille pasó sus manos bajo la camisa del contrario mientras que, éste a su vez, le quitaba los cinturones y la chaqueta.

No sabía en qué momento el mayor sólo estaba con los pantalones y camisa entreabierta, y él sólo con su camisa abierta y su ropa interior.

La posición de ambos era muy comprometedora pero excitante a su vez.

Rivaille estaba sobre Eren, entre sus piernas, acariciando sus pezones con ambas manos mientras que, Eren lo abrazaba del cuello y tenía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del azabache.

-Eren…- Susurró Rivaille mientras le quitaba de un tirón rápido, más rápido que el correcaminos, la ropa interior y el mismo se desabrochaba el cinturón de su pantalón.

Dios, estaba tan excitado. No se detendría, era obvio.

Abrió más las piernas de Eren, rozando su miembro en la entrada de éste a lo que respondió con un jadeo. Eren lo miró algo asustado.

-Es-Espera… ¿Así nomás? Ng… Do… Ah, dolerá…- Excusó Eren jadeando y respirando agitado. Tal parece que el mayor ni siquiera lo escucho pues apenas terminó de decir esto comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente.

Dolía, pero no tanto como antes. Rivaille alzó más las caderas de Eren, entrando más profundo en su interior.

Era cálido y estrecho. No se había dado cuenta de eso antes. Ah, claro… Había sido porque sólo quería cumplir la misión de embarazarlo.

-Aah… Ah… R-Rivaille…- Gimió Eren mientras que, aprovechando que lo abrazaba por el cuello, le hizo descender hasta besarlo. Un tierno beso que se volvió más apasionado mientras Rivaille comenzaba a moverse.

Sujetó fuertemente las piernas de Eren para hacer las embestidas más rápidas y profundas, tocando el punto sensible del menor con cada estocada. El menor gemía más fuerte cada vez que tocaba allí y apretaba más la cintura del contrario con sus piernas.

Era hermoso, ambos cuerpos se movían al mismo compás de las embestidas. Eren simplemente disfrutaba el momento; estaba haciendo el amor con Rivaille… Dios, ¡No podría estar más feliz!

Estos pensamientos se esfumaron y volvió a la realidad cuando sintió la mano del mayor en su hombría y su lengua recorriendo su cuello para luego morderlo.

Para Rivaille la cara de Eren era el mejor espectáculo del mundo; su rostro sonrojado y sus labios entreabiertos dejando caer apenas un hilo de saliva al borde. Simplemente hermoso. Lo hacía calentar más.

Se sentían al límite. Con un par de fuertes movimientos más ambos llegaron al clímax. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo. Se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a besarse, como si fuera la primera que lo hacían.

El mayor salió del interior de Eren dejando que su semilla caiga manchando las sábanas. Eren estaba muy cansado, así que rápidamente se durmió.

Rivaille se limpió y acomodó su ropa. Miró al menor dormir, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Lo cubrió con las sábanas y se fue.

Dios… Le hubiera encantado dormir allí con el menor; ambos abrazados y felices. Pero no quería que haya rumores de ellos dos. Sería peligroso si sus jefes se enteraban de eso.

Cerró la puerta del sótano con llave para impedir visitas indeseadas (Obviamente, de Mikasa) y se dispuso a ir a su habitación.

Vaya, esa noche soñaría con Eren, ¿Quién no lo haría después de haber visto su hermoso rostro jadeante y sonrojado?

Okey, eso sonó pervertido. Pero ya qué.

Se puso su pijama y se metió bajo las sábanas. Mañana estarían los resultados de sangre, estaba nervioso…

¿Eren estará o no embarazado? Tal vez lo haya quedado ahora, justo después de que lo hicieron…

Puede que sí, puede que no… Bueno, ya pensaría eso mañana.

-.-

**Lo sé, mi lemon es un asco ;^; ¡Acepto piedrazos por ese lemon horrible! **

**Es que… No suelo escribir cosas perverts e/e (?) Bueno, mañana hay conti :D (De seguro ahora me aman(?)**

**Besos, matta ne~ :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Estaba tan cansado. Parece que ya era de día pues se podían escuchar pasos provenientes de arriba de la gente trabajando ya en el castillo.

-…Pierta… Eren… ¡Despierta Eren!- Mikasa le gritó luego de estar ya 10 minutos tratando de despertar a su hermanastro. Eren abrió los ojos lentamente.

Espera… ¿Qué hacía Mikasa allí abajo? ¡Si la veían iban a castigarla!

-¡Mikasa! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- El joven Jaeger se sentó rápidamente en la cama hasta caer en cuenta de que estaba desnudo… ¡Desnudo frente a Mikasa!

Eren estaba a punto de decir algo sobre por qué no tenía que estar allí, pero la asiática lo interrumpió.

-Eren… ¿Qué son esas marcas?- Vaya… Mikasa no era tonta ni ciega, claro que no. Vio perfectamente en el cuerpo del menor esas marcas moradas y rojizas, producto de los besos y mordidas del Sargento la noche anterior.- ¿Acaso el enano te hizo algo ayer?- El castaño se asustó al ver el aura asesina que rodeaba a Mikasa.

-No. No le hecho nada.- Mágicamente detrás de Mikasa apareció Rivaille, más que molesto obviamente.- Ackerman, ¿verdad?... Insultaste a un superior…- La misma aura asesina que aún estaba sobre Mikasa también apareció en el Sargento.- Cómo castigo tendrás que limpiar todo el jardín trasero tú sola.-Terminó de hablar el mayor.

-Tsk.- Soltó la quinceañera, poniéndose de pie.- Nos vemos luego, Eren.- Saludó de forma amable a Eren y al salir le dio un empujón a propósito al mayor.- Ups… Lo siento…- Se disculpó irónicamente y salió subiendo las escaleras.

Rivaille y Eren la miraron irse; éste primero aún molesto por lo dicho y hecho de Mikasa. Luego miró a Eren. El menor se asustó ante su mirada; se sonrojó y se su cubrió con las sábanas al darse cuenta que el mayor lo analizaba con la mirada.

-Luego de que te expusiste a mi anoche, ¿Aún te avergüenzas de mostrarme tu cuerpo?- Dijo Rivaille, obviamente tratando de molestar a Eren. Pero… Por otro lado, se veía tan hermoso… Tan violable. Era como una adolescente enamorada recién salida de la ducha que ahora se cubría con la toalla.

-¡Deja de mirarme así!- Se quejó Eren cuando parecía que el mayor estaba a punto de atarlo a al cama. Este comentario sacó de sus pensamientos al otro.

-Ah… Cierto. Iremos al hospital hoy por los análisis. Te quiero arriba en 20 minutos.- Y sin más Rivaille se marchó. Sabía que si lo seguía viendo lo haría suyo más de diez veces en ese día; porque, obviamente, no se sacaría esa imagen de la cabeza nunca. Le hubiera gustado que en esa época existan las cámaras, pues sin dudarlo le habría tomado una, la habría hecho enmarcar y ahora ya la tendría en su cuarto siempre.

Espera… ¿¡Qué clases de pensamientos pervertidos estaba teniendo!? ¡No, no, no y no! Está bien… Admitía que estaba en algo con el menor, no sabría si llamarlo relación amorosa o esa estupidez, pero sería mucho peor si sus jefes se enteraban de esto. Por la joven Ackerman no tenía miedo, Eren sabría controlarla y fin de la historia.

-.-

Eren se quedó mirando atentamente por donde se había ido el mayor. Habrá estado al menos unos 5 minutos hasta que cayó en que…

"**Te quiero arriba en 20 minutos."**

¡Maldición! ¡Se le había hecho tarde y aún debía darse un baño!

-.-

-Uhm…- Murmuró Rivaille en la entrada del castillo esperando a Eren. Ya habían pasado 21 minutos y el mayor no quería perder tiempo valioso, así que fue a buscarlo.

-.-

-Argh… ¡M-más despacio!- Se quejó Eren. Luego de haber tardado tanto según el Sargento, el mayor fue a buscarlo y para su sorpresa Eren estaba en la duda. No le importó y lo sacó igual.- ¡Oye! ¿Acaso me estás escuchando?

-¿Are? ¿Es Eren?- Susurró Mikasa para sí misma mientras salía corriendo de la cocina e iba hasta el cuarto del Sargento de donde provenían los quejidos de Eren.- ¡EREN!- Gritó la joven morocha mientras por poco tiraba la puerta abajo de una patada.- ¿Eh…?- Se quedó estática ante lo que vio.

-¿Por qué hay tanto ruido?- Detrás de Mikasa apareció el Comandante Irvin; que también se sorprendió al ver la escena.

Rivaille estaba sobre Eren que estaba recostado boca arriba en la cama. El mayor tenía agarrado a Eren de un brazo mientras que con el otro intentaba secarle el cabello al menor. Y para empeorarlo: Eren sólo estaba en ropa interior y Rivaille estaba entre sus piernas, como si fuera a violarlo.

Ambos voltearon al ver a las "visitas indeseadas" que estaban en la puerta del cuarto del Sargento.

-¡N-No es lo que parece!- Gritó Eren tratando de excusarse con Mikasa que parecía que en cualquier momento mataría al Sargento.

-¡Sólo le estoy secando el cabello!- Se excusó Rivaille con Irvin, que parecía tener una cara de que lo mataría si en verdad intentaba propasarse con el joven que tenía a cargo.

-Eren… No sabía que te gustaba que te gustaba lo pequeño.- Habló finalmente Mikasa, refiriéndose al Sargento.

-¿Qué has dicho, mocosa insolente?- Aún en la misma posición sobre Eren, Rivaille miró de forma amenazante a Mikasa.

La cara de Irvin y Eren era todo un poema. El menor casi se desmaya ante todo esto e Irvin simplemente le parecía raro que el Sargento fuera a hacer… Cosas… Indecorosas.

Para la tortura de ambos; apareció Hanji.

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Al ver la escena comenzó a reir.- ¡Ah, ya entiendo! ¡Jajaja!

-No, no entiendes.- Dijo de forma seca el Sargento mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama igual que Eren; sin contar que el castaño estaba totalmente rojo por la escena.

-Oye, Irvin…- Susurró la Sargento, obviamente todos la escuchaban.- ¿Qué harás ahora que sabes que Rivaille te está engañando?- Luego se acercó a Mikasa y de la misma forma le dijo.- ¿Y tú Mikasa? ¿Qué sientes al saber que Eren te ha dejado por el premio menor?

Vaya… Esa mujer solía traer problemas a todos.

¿¡CÓMO!?- Gritaron Irvin, Eren y Mikasa al mismo tiempo, luego de lo que dijo Hanji. Rivaille apenas hizo un gesto y chistó la lengua.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Era broma! ¡Vaya que están de malas hoy! ¡Jajaja!- La mayor se fue corriendo, riendo como loca por los pasillos.

-Eren.- Rivaille se dirigió al menor de forma firme.- Tienes 5 minutos para vestirte. Y tú…- Se refirió a Mikasa.- ¿Qué no estabas limpiando el jardín? Más vale que cuando regresemos esté perfectamente limpio y aseado.- Y sin más que decir, Rivaille se retiró de la habitación, seguido de las miradas de sorpresa de Irvin, Eren y Mikasa.

El rubio mayor sólo soltó un suspiro y se fue. ¿Por qué estaba tan pensativo respecto a lo que Hanji le había dicho hace minutos atrás? Está bien. No estaba celoso, pues su relación con Rivaille había terminado hace mucho tiempo. Pero, en ese tiempo, el Sargento le había dicho una cosa: **"Sabes que sólo te amaré a ti."** ¿Podría ser cierto que Rivaille ahora esté enamorado de Eren?

Por otro lado, Mikasa tenía pensamientos parecidos mientras se dirigía al jardín trasero. ¿En verdad Eren podría estar enamorado del enano ese? ¡Él era la persona que más amaba luego de que el castaño la rescató de esos vándalos! Pero… ¿En verdad era cierto? Bueno, sabía que no tenía que creer mucho las cosas que decía que la Sargento, pero cuando se trataba de Eren… Todo iba enserio.

-.-

Cómo el Sargento había dicho, 5 minutos después Eren y Rivaille ya estaban cabalgando hacia el Hospital/Laboratorio por los análisis. El viaje había sido silencioso. Eren y Rivaille estaban pensado muchas cosas respecto a lo que había dicho Hanji. ¿Por qué esa simple broma les afectó a todos tan enserio?

Cuando llegaron, entraron por la amplia puerta. Ese día parecía haber más gente; aunque la mayoría eran doctores. Aah… Ya sabía. Había oído sobre una gran pelea en el centro de la ciudad Trost; supuso que hubo heridos y por eso los médicos corrían de un lado a otro.

Cuando llegaron al consultorio/oficina de su doctora tocaron la puerta y entraron al recibir como respuesta un "Pase".

-Buenos días, chicos.- Saludó amablemente la mujer y les mostró unos papeles.- Ya tengo los resultados.

Le extendió una hoja copia a cada uno. Obviamente el original debía permanecer en el hospital.

"**Negativo".**

Eren suspiró aliviado. No tendría hijo a causa de una violación. Se sentía feliz porque ahora sí podría formar una familia con el Sargento como siempre había querido. (Bueno, desde que se enamoró). Rivaille sólo le dio una mirada a la hojas, miró a Eren y luego dejó los papeles en el escritorio.

-Lo siento, Eren.- Dijo tristemente la mujer.- Pero, dime, luego de haberse retirado ayer ¿tuvieron alguna clase de relación sexual? Digo, si es así, le tomaré otra muestra de sangre a Eren y mañana tendrán nuevos resultados.

Si Eren ya de por sí se había puesto rojo por la pregunta de Haruka, la respuesta de Rivaille lo hizo ponerse más rojo que la sangre misma.

-Sí.- Respondió Rivaille a la mujer, pues parecía que Eren no diría nada.- Sí, luego de irnos lo hicimos.

La mujer casi salta de la felicidad. En verdad que le alegraba que esta vez haya sido dentro del conocimiento de lo que se llevaba a cabo.

-¡Muy bien! Eren, permíteme una muestra de sangre.- Pidió la mujer de forma amable como siempre. Cuando Eren le extendió el brazo la mujer tomó una jeringa de un pequeño mueble y pasó a sacarle sangre.- Bueno, llevaré esto al laboratorio y volveré para contestar sus dudas.- Haruka sonrió al salir. Dejó a los dos jóvenes amantes solos en la habitación.

-Uhm… ¿Qué piensas?- Le preguntó Eren a Rivaille sin mirarlo. El mayor estaba en la misma posición que ayer; con las piernas cruzadas y su brazo extendido en el sofá, rodeando la espalda de Eren.

-¿Qué pienso?-Repitió el mayor, mirando a Eren enarcando una ceja.

-En sentido de que… Si en verdad quieres ser el padre de un bebé titán.- Respondió Eren algo dolido. Tal vez todo esto había sido su imaginación y Rivaille sólo lo trataba bien para cooperara con esto. Pero no esperó tal respuesta…

-Sí.- Dijo firmemente Rivaille.- Me gustaría tener una familia… Contigo.- Tal vez suene apresurado, pero… ¡Miren las maravillas del amor! Eren sólo sonrió ante su respuesta; seguía sin mirarlo y su rostro estaba sonrojado de forma tierna.

El mayor se había acercado hasta Eren para besarlo pero fueron interrumpidos por la doctora que entraba a la habitación.

-Buenos, chicos, ¿Tienen alguna duda?- La mujer sonrió mientras se sentaba en su asiento frente a ellos y anotaba algunas cosas en un libro azul.

-U-Usted había dicho que había más hombres en mi situación… ¿Cómo es eso? ¿También son titanes?-Preguntó curiosamente Eren, haciendo que la doctora suelte una risilla.

No, querido. Si fueran titanos ya los habrían asesinado o usado para experimentos.- La mujer respondió a su última pregunta para luego responder la primera.- Verás… No sabemos exactamente a qué se debe que esta "anomalía" en la anatomía del hombre; pero suponemos que se debe a una anomalía en el cambio genético al momento de la fecundación.

Eren y Rivaille la miraron sin entender absolutamente nada. La mujer volvió a reír.

-Bueno… Intentaré ser más específica.- La mujer se levantó para sacar un libro de un estante y se los entregó a los jóvenes ya abierto en una página específica para luego volver a sentarse.- Cómo verán en las imágenes del libro, se muestran los diversos cambios de los cromosomas y ADN. En la primera imagen pueden ver una fecundación completa sin cambios.- Señaló la primera imagen desde su lugar.- En la segunda pueden ver el cambio genético y algunas separaciones en el óvulo fecundado; esto sería luego, producto de mellizos o gemelos. En la tercer imagen de ven cambios en las que el óvulo se divide pero permanece junto; eso nos daría siameses. Y en la última imagen se puede ver cómo hay cambios en el ADN del óvulo ya fecundado, también pueden ver como los cromosomas masculinos se mezclan con los femeninos. Este último caso en lo que genera a hombres con la capacidad de embarazarse; y en casos muy extraños a mujeres con sistema reproductor masculino.

-¿También afecta a las mujeres?- Preguntó Eren sorprendido. La mujer asintió.

-En muy pocos casos. Pero como esta extremidad está por fuera, la podemos extraer y la chica seguiría una vida normal como señorita.- Respondió Haruka.

-¿Y qué pasa con el caso de embarazos múltiples?- Preguntó Rivaille a lo cual la mujer volvió a señalar la segunda imagen.

-Es lo mismo que en la segunda imagen, el óvulo se divide dando origen a varios embriones. Aunque también en pocos pueden ser siameses.- La morocha de ojos claros se recargó en su asiento.- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?- Dijo que forma amable.

-¿Cuánto durará aproximadamente el embarazo de Eren?-Esta vez ahora preguntó Rivaille. Eren juraría haber notado un tono de entusiasmo en su voz.

-Bueno…- La mujer rascó su nuca.- No tengo una idea fija, pero supongo que duraría entr meses…

-¿¡3 a 6 meses!?- Dijo Eren sorprendido. Era muy poco tiempo. La doctora asintió.

-Debido a tu poder de titán puedes regenerarte rápidamente. No es de sorprender que el embrión se desarrolle también de forma rápida. El plazo de 9 meses en un embarazo normal femenino se debe a que, en esos 9 meses, el bebé se está desarrolando. Cómo tú tienes la capacidad de regenerarte, el bebé tardará menos tiempo en desarrollarse.

Rivaille y Eren parecieron convencidos con la respuesta. Pero la curiosidad de Eren es más grande. Probablemente estarán hablando mucho tiempo.

-Ehm… Y el…- Empezó de nuevo Eren, algo sonrojado.- ¿Cómo será el parto?

La doctora rió y sacó otro libro, ahora de su escritorio, y se los entregó. Era más delgado y tenía varias ilustraciones, parecía una revista de época actual.

-Bueno, ya que tu cuerpo posee la capacidad de originar vida y regenerar heridas rápidamente puede que sea igual al de una mujer. Puede ser tanto como cesárea o parto natural.- Haruka corrió unos mechones de cabello en su frente y siguió.- Es a tu elección. Yo también soy madre; obviamente al ser un embarazo normal tuve la oportunidad de dar a luz normalmente. No puedo asegurarte nada de los demás hombres, pues no pueden regenerarse como tú.- La doctora hizo una pose pensativa.- En mi opinión es más lindo tener a tu bebé de forma natural, puede que duela un poco más siendo hombre, pero es hermosa la sensación de traer una vida al mundo.- Haruka sonrió de una forma tierna y amable, como recordando la vez que dio a luz.

Eren al oír lo último también sonrió; tal vez no sea tan malo como pensó en un principio. Rivaille lo miró de reojo, el menor se veía tan entusiasmado y feliz de poder tener una familia. La doctora miró un reloj que había colgado en una de las paredes.

-Lo siento, chicos. Tengo más personas que atender. Mañana cuando tenga los resultados podremos seguir hablando.- La mujer sonrió y les hizo una cita para mañana temprano.

Los jóvenes se levantaron, Rivaille tomó la nota, se despidieron y se marcharon.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo llegaron a la sala de espera que había en la entrada; Eren se sorprendió al ver un chico rubio de ojos azules de aproximadamente unos 20 años, **embarazado**. Estaba tomado de la mano con un joven un poco más alto que el; tenía cabello/anaranjado y ojos color miel. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta que estaba embarazado? Pues era obvio. Al muchacho rubio podía notársele el bulto que le provocaba el embarazo sobre la ropa. Debería tener más o menos unos 6 meses de embarazo.

La doctora no mentía… Era cierto. El joven rubio de dio cuenta que lo observaban y volteó a ver a Eren. Éste se sorprendió y sonrió apenado al estar tanto tiempo observándolo, pero el joven le sonrió de forma tierna, como si supiera que él también podía embarazarse.

-.-

Rivaille y Eren llegaron al castillo. En el transcurso ninguno había hablado, volvieron a sus pensamientos anteriores.

-¡Eren!- Gritó Mikasa al verlo llegar y salió corriendo hasta donde estaba su hermanastro.- ¿Qué te hicieron Eren? ¿El enano te hizo algo de nuevo?- Mikasa tomó a Eren de los hombros mientras le hacía las preguntas y lo zarandeó. A Rivaille parecía que le iba a explotar una vena por el insulto de la menor asiática. La mataría de no ser que ahora era su cuñada.

Aún era de día; no pasaban las 17 hs. Cómo el Sargento no había estado toda la mañana, Hanji no tenía ganas de nada y el Comandante estaba ocupado; los chicos tuvieron el día libre.

Estaban todos sentados afuera, charlando animadamente; no era sorpresa que estén todos alrededor de Eren.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy, Eren?- Preguntó la hermosa Christa son una sonrisa.- ¿Hay bebé?- Soltó una risilla ante esto último.

-Pues no… Aún no.- Respondió Eren algo sonrojado pero también sonriendo.

-¿Te imaginas un bebé nuestro, Christa?- Preguntó una mujer alta pecosa a la rubia pequeña.- ¡De seguro sería tan hermoso como tú!- Ymir siempre sabía cómo hacer que la menor se sonroje.

-Siempre supe que Eren era mujer…- Murmuró Jean cruzado de brazos.

-Si tú fueras el que estuviera en esa condición, no te diríamos esas cosas, Jean.- Dijo que forma molesta Sasha, que comía una manzana. El castaño sólo bufó.

-Vaya Eren… Es tan raro todo esto…- Habló Berthold sonriendo.- ¿Quién lo creería? Hoy en día pasan tantas cosas…

Todos los presentes soltaron una risilla. La pequeña charla fue interrumpida por Hanji.

-¡Chicooos! ¿Qué hora es? ¡Hora de jugar!- La mujer sacó de detrás suyo una botella vacia.

-¿A qué jugaremos?- Preguntó Christa. Todos la miraron; en verdad que esa chica además de hermosa, era inocente.

-¡Jugaremos a la botellita del amour~!- Agregó la Sargento, sentándose al lado de Mikasa, que estaba al lado de Eren.- Hermosa Christa… Este juego consiste en que la persona que haga girar la botella debe darle un beso a la persona que señale.- Explicó Hanji.

Para la desgracia de Rivaille, justo estaba pasando por allí.

-¡Oí, Sargento! ¡Venga a jugar!- Gritó Sasha. Hanji se levantó y fue a buscar a Rivaille.

-¿Uh?- Dijo ya sentado al lado de Hanji.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Vamos a jugar a la botellita.- Agregó Jean bastante interesado, pues sería su oportunidad para besar a Mikasa.

-Buenos chicos, la única regla es que no se pueden negar si la persona que les tocó es chico o chica.- Agregó Hanji con una enorme sonrisa.- ¿Quién empieza?- Preguntó mirando a todos.

Suspiró. Parece que le tocaba empezar a ella…

Hanji hizo girar la botella que estaba en medio de la ronda de soldados. Giró y giró y giró. Todos se sorprendieron al ver quien sería la primera "víctima".

-.-

**¡Y así empieza el juego! :D**

**No se pierdan mañana la actualización… O tal vez sea hoy e.e ¿Quién sabe? **

**Matta ne 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lamento las faltas ortográficas del cap anterior. En verdad no sé qué le pasa a mi Word xD Cuando lo escribí estaba bien, pero cuando leí ya subido tenía varios errores :I **

**Todas las escenas de celos y/o problemas amorosos están dedicadas a Ally-kun por darme la idea y ser la primera en dejar review :3 **

**Esta semana estoy menos inspirada que lo normal, así que necesito ideas. ¡Si alguien gusta puedo dedicarle un cap entero! :D **

**Matta ne 3**

-.-

La botella giró, giró y giró. Y cayó en…

-¿¡Reiner!?- Gritaron todos los presentes menos Hanji que sonreía. Oh, de verdad que se aprovecharía de este juego.

Sin quejarse, Reiner y Hanji se dieron un beso. Bueno, sólo fue un roze de labios, pero cuenta como beso. También todos se dieron cuenta del semblante celoso de Berthold. Ahora le tocaba a Reiner girar.

La botella marcó a Annie.

La rubia estaba calmada y con su misma expresión seria de siempre. Tampoco se negaron y se dieron el beso. Le tocaba a Annie, pero decidió pasarlo a la persona que tenía al lado, y ese era Jean.

"Esta es mi oportunidad." Pensó Jean y rogó que le tocase con la hermosa hermanastra de Eren, Mikasa Ackerman.

Tal parece que el destino le jugó en contra y le tocó darle un beso a Ymir. Ésta estaba completamente molesta, ¿Por qué a ella y no a Connie? ¿Por qué? Al principio ambos se quejaron un poco, pero no rebajarían al nivel de un niño caprichoso; y cumplieron.

Mientras más avanzaba el tiempo, el juego se ponía más interesante. Ya se habían besado casi todos:

Mikasa con Sasha. Al principio la asiática se había negado, pero lo hizo.

Christa con Berthold. Tal parece que los celos ahora fueron de Reiner.

Connie con Hanji. ¡Wow! Eso fue extraño para todos.

Jean con Annie. Al parecer Jean estaba asustado de la fría expresión de la rubia, pero al final lo hicieron.

Y así siempre las mismas personas, excepto Armín, Eren y Rivaille.

-Uhm…- Murmuró la mayor.- ¡Dejemos que tire Armín!- Tomó la botella y se la pasí al joven rubio.

Éste la hizo girar, y cayó sobre Jean. Al principio ambos se sonrojaron, pero accedieron.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Ahora le toca a Rivaille!- Gritó la mujer loca (según Rivaille), emocionada.

Rivaille totalmente desinteresado hizo girar la botella. Todos se sorprendieron al ver a quién le había tocado.

-¿¡Eren!?- Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo. El mencionado estaba sonrojado; no era el primer beso que le daría el mayor, pero frente a la vista de todos… Era vergonzoso…

-¡Beso! ¡Beso!- Empezó a gritar/cantar Hanji mientras movía sus manos en forma de "Kiss now, bitches". Luego todos empezaron a canturrear lo mismo. Eren estaba totalmente avergonzado y sonrojado.

Rivaille se dio cuenta que el menor no haría nada así que acerco a gatas frente a Eren. El menor lo miró sorprendido pero aún avergonzado.

El Sargento rápidamente tomó a Eren suavemente del cabello de la nuca y se acercó, besándolo profundamente. Todos soltaron un "¡Ooooh!" ante esto; y luego miraron atentamente ya que habían pasado unos segundos y no se separaban.

Rivaille había introducido su lengua en la boca de Eren y en estos momentos ambas lenguas luchaban por dominar al contrario. Al separarse por falta de aire, un hilillo de saliva los unía. Eren sólo quería que se lo tragase la tierra, pues todos sus compañeros habían visto como el Sargento lo besaba apasionadamente.

El mayor se separó y volvió a su lugar. Pero antes miró a Mikasa con una sonrisa burlona.

Todos aún los miraban sorprendidos. ¿Qué estaba pasando entre Eren y el Sargento?. Puede que esa pregunta estaba en la cabeza de todos. Incluso en la de Mikasa, la cual hervía en furia y celos.

¿Cómo se atrevía a besar a Eren frente a ella de esa forma? ¡Estaba loco de seguro!

-¡Chicos, miren la hora!- Era obvio que Hanji no tenía reloj de mano ahora, pero supuso la hora aproximadamente porque ya era de noche.- ¡Hay que preparar la cena!- La Sargento se levantó y corrió al interior del castillo; seguida de Sasha, Connie, Christa, Ymir y los demás. Excepto Rivaille y Eren que permanecían de pie frente a la entrada.

Eren acariciaba sus labios con su mano derecha, aún sonrojado. Rivaille lo miró como si fuera a devorarlo. En un rápido movimiento, el mayor cargó al castaño y se dirigió a su habitación, fuera de la viste de todos.

Al llegar cerró con seguro la puerta y arrojó a Eren a la cama, haciendo que suelte un quejido.

-Es-Espera, Rivaille… ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Vaya, Eren sí que era inocente a pesar de lo que ya habían hecho. El menor entró en cuenta de lo que Rivaille quería cuando éste se posó sobre él y comenzó a besar y morder su cuello.- ¡Ngh!... S-Sargento… E-Espere…- Eren soltó un gemido ante la repentina acción del menor.

-Si quieres que me detenga, hazlo tú mismo.- Susurró de forma sensual en su oído él ya excitado, Rivaille.

Tenía razón. Desde que éste empezó a besarlo y morderlo Eren no se había resistido. ¿Será que… En verdad quería que lo tocase?... Pero todo pensamiento desapareció cuando el mayor empezó a acariciar su entrepierna con su rodilla.

¿Podía ser posible que un simple beso lo haya excitado tanto? Obviamente, Rivaille no se contendría.

En pocos minutos ambos estaban desnudos bajo las sábanas. Rivaille estaba posicionado entre las piernas de Eren, esto hacía que sus miembros se rozen, provocando una fricción deliciosa. Eren abrazaba a Rivaille por el cuello y acariciaba su cabello, mientras qué el mayor acunaba el rostro de Eren entre sus manos mientras lo besaba de forma tierna pero también apasionada.

Rivaille ya no se contendría más, la escena anterior era hermosa, como la de una joven pareja de amantes amándose lo más que podían. Pero el Sargento necesitaba acción, y también necesitaba escuchar a Eren gemir y ver su rostro sonrojado y excitado.

Le dio la vuelta al menor, viendo como rápidamente éste se abrazaba a la almohada y lo miraba de reojo sonrojado. Alzó sus caderas y abrió sus piernas, posicionándose en medio para que no las cierre.

-Eren…- Llamó Rivaille a la persona que estaba bajo suyo y ahora pasaría a hacerle el amor.- … Te amo…- Luego de decir esto comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, viendo como el menor dejaba caer lágrimas de dolor y placer.

Una vez completamente dentro comenzó a moverse, saliendo por completo de su interior para luego entrar de la misma forma. Eren ya no sabía cómo respirar siquiera; gemía y jadeaba a medida que las embestidas aumentaban de ritmo.

Se sentía tan bien. Era tan hermoso hacer el amor; más aún con la persona que amas. (Dah, se supone que eso es hacer el amor.)

El compás de las embestidas estaba en perfecta sincronía con sus respiraciones. Sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo.

El Sargento se inclinó para besar el hombro del menor que ya había dejado de llorar y ahora simplemente gemía y jadeaba; apretando con fuerza la almohada.

-Aah… Ah… Ri-Rivaille…- Gimió Eren cuando las estocadas eran certeras en su punto sensible. Sentía que iba a correrse, pero no quería que esto terminara.- Ngh… ¡Ah!- Con un fuerte gemido, Eren se corrió sobre las sábanas y Rivaille en su interior apenas soltando un gruñido cuando sintió que el contrario lo apretaba.

Aún respirando agitado, Rivaille salió del interior de Eren y dejó que éste se de vuelta para luego recostarse en su pecho.

Eren tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras acariciaba el cabello del mayor que, sorpresivamente, se durmió rápidamente.

Mañana tendrían nuevos resultados…

No sabía por qué, pero estaba ansioso. Podría decirse que ni siquiera tenía sueño, pero aún así se durmió con Rivaille entre sus brazos.

Mañana sería un día completamente diferente…

Un día lleno de sorpresas… Pero también, de alegría…

¿Estará o no embarazado? ¡No podía esperar! Quería saber si en su vientre llevaba al fruto de su amor con el Sargento.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Waah! ¡Los reviews tan hermosos casi hacen que llore! ;-;**

**¡Les agradezco mucho a los que siguen y leen mi fic!**

**Bueno, ahora la historia.**

-.-

Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Todos el cuerpo le dolía. Tardó varios segundos en adaptar su visión y darse cuenta de que estaba en la habitación del Sargento; quién dormía a su lado por cierto.

-¿Eh..?...- Miró hacia la ventana y notó que ya era de día.

¡Era de día y estaba en la habitación de Rivaille!

Iba a levantarse cuando el brazo del mayor lo rodeó, haciendo que vuelva a acostarse y ahora estuvieran frente a frente. Rivaille apenas estaba despierto, pues aún no abría sus ojos y sólo murmuraba.

-… No te vayas… Quédate 5 minutos más…- Murmuró Rivaille, abrazando a Eren más fuerte. Eren pensó que lo más probable era que esté dormido, pero en realidad no lo estaba.

Vaya… Rivaille era buen actor en las mañanas. Además de que aprovechaba los momentos en los que Eren estaba perdido en el placer para decirle cosas como "Te amo".

Ambos se olvidaron un pequeño detalle. Bueno, no uno, varios…

Eren no podía dormir en otro lado, más que el sótano.

¡Estaban durmiendo juntos!

Ya era de día.

Rivaille es Sargento, por lo tanto debía de dar órdenes a los demás soldados.

¡Estaban durmiendo juntos!

Lo más probable es que la mayoría ya estén despiertos y ahora estén bañándose.

¿Qué pasaría si descubren que están juntos?

¡Estaban durmiendo juntos, maldición!

¡ESTÁN DURMIENDO JUNTOS!... ¿Es que nadie me escucha?

Ambos se despertaron, abriendo los ojos rápidamente. Se sentaron al mismo tiempo en la cama, se miraron, y gritaron.

-¡No deberías estar aquí!- Gritó el Sargento mientras buscaba su ropa apresuradamente.

-¿Hah? ¡Así que ahora es mi culpa, ¿no?!- Se quejó Eren mientras se vestía.

-¡Claro que es tu culpa, mocoso! ¡Además, también por tu culpa, me quedé dormido!- Rivaille intentaba colocarse todos los cinturones rápidamente.

-¡¿Y yo que tengo que ver que te hayas dormido?!- Maldición. Eren se había puesto la camiseta al revés y Rivaille se puso mal los cinturones.

Ambos se habían sacado todo y comenzaron a vestirse nuevamente, un poco más tranquilos, en un silencio profundo.

-Eren…- Empezó a hablar Rivaille, cortando el silencio tan tenso.- Lo sient–

Su intento de disculpa fue interrumpido por la Sargento Hanji que entraba a la habitación, casi rompiendo la puerta. Los demás al oír el escándalo se asomaron por la puerta, viendo que ocurría.

-¡Buenos díaaas!- Gritó emocionada mientras corría hacia Eren y se agacha frente suyo para tomar sus manos.- ¡Eren! ¿Hoy irás al hospital de nuevo?- El menor asintió, tratando de separarse.- ¡Si no hay bebé esta vez, significa que a Rivaille no le funciona bien la máquina de crear bebés!

Maldición. Tal parece que ya todo el castillo y más allá sabían que él tenía una relación con el Sargento. Los demás al escuchar el último comentario de Hanji, empezaron a reír; pero cesaron cuando vieron al mayor que estaba a punto de asesinarla.

-¡Chicos, vuelvan a sus actividades mañaneras!- Ordenó Hanji mientras se ponía en posición de correr.- ¡No me esperen para desayunaaaar!- Gritó mientras salía corriendo, siendo perseguida por Rivaille que estaba a medio vestir.

Los chicos miraron a ambos Sargentos correr y luego miraron a Eren que se estaba poniendo las botas. Éste los miró avergonzado hasta que apareció Mikasa.

-¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?- Protestó la mitad asiática haciendo que todos se vayan a cumplir sus respectivos quehaceres.

-Mikasa… Gracias…- Mikasa apenas sonrió y se sentó al lado de Eren.- Por cierto… ¿Terminaste de limpiar el jardín trasero? ¿Rivaille te dijo algo?-

-Sí- Contestó Mikasa ante lo primero.- No, no la visto. Ayer nos pusimos a jugar y supongo que no tuvo tiempo, ¿recuerdas?- Ante lo último Eren se sonrojó y asintió.- Te espero en la cocina.

Mikasa se retiró y Eren terminó de vestirse.

Bueno… Rivaille debe de estar muy ocupado persiguiendo a Hanji, ¿Por qué no limpiar su habitación en forma de favor?

Y así Eren, tranquilamente, comenzó a limpiar la habitación de su ahora amante.

-.-

-Ya es tarde…- Murmuró Christa una vez que ya habían desayunado todos. Los Sargentos y Eren habían desaparecido.- Iré a buscar a Eren…- Mencionó levantándose.

-Te acompaño- Dijeron Mikasa, Sasha e Ymir. Obviamente ésta última lo hacía sólo porque no quería separarse de Christa.

Las 4 chicas revisaron todas las habitaciones, literalmente, pero ninguno de los 3 desaparecidos estaban.

-Aah… ¿Dónde estarán?- Murmuró Sasha, cansada, mientras pasaba sus brazos tras su cabeza.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Christa al oír un ruido como de… llanto.

La pequeña rubia que caminaba más adelante que las demás, corrió hasta donde provenía el ruido. Se sorprendió mucho al abrir la puerta de esa habitación.

-¡Eren!- Gritó la menor mientras se agachaba frente al castaño, que aparentemente estaba llorando. Eren tenía sus piernas flexionadas, sobre ellas los brazos y en estos escondía su rostro.

-¡Eren!- Mikasa y las demás se acercaron rápidamente. Obviamente la asiática se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.- Eren… ¿Qué pasó?-

El menor levantó la vista, dejando ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y miró a las chicas que ahora estaban sentadas a su alrededor. Con apenas un hilo de voz, empezó a contar lo que había pasado… O mejor dicho, había visto…

-FLASHBACK-

Luego de ordenar la habitación de Rivaille, Eren salió del cuarto y comenzó a caminar hacia los baños. Aún estaba pegajoso ahí abajo por lo de anoche.

-¿Uh?- Se detuvo cuando escuchó unos ruidos extraños y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de donde provenían. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de donde parecía que era la fuente de esos ruidos que parecían quejidos y jadeos… ¿De Rivaille?

Eren entreabrió la puerta y su corazón se detuvo ante lo que vio:

Rivaille estaba recargado contra un librero son la camisa abierta y algo sonrojado mientras que, frente al Sargento, estaba el Comandante Irvin besando el cuello y pecho del morocho mientras sus manos lo acariciaban.

El menor retrocedió negando mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Chocó contra un estante, provocando que caigan varios libros al suelo. Ambos hombres miraron hacia afuera, distraídos por el ruido, y descubrieron que la puerta estaba abierta. Rivaille se sorprendió al ver a Eren.

Eren, cuando vio que lo miraban, salió corriendo, perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

-¡Eren!- Rivaille se separó bruscamente del rubio mayor y corrió tras Eren mientras acomodaba como podía su ropa.

-¡Eren! ¡Para!- Gritó Rivaille. Eren negó con la cabeza y se metió a la primera habitación que había apenas dio la vuelta en otro pasillo.

Con la puerta entreabierta, pudo ver como Rivaille se detenía, miraba hacian ambos lados y volvía a correr.

Cerró la puerta y se deslizó por la pared, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Al principio lloraba en silencio, pero luego se abrazó a sus piernas y lloró más fuerte.

¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse? ¿Por qué tuvo que romperle el corazón?

¿Por qué lo amaba?

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas ante el relato del castaño que aún lloraba.

Mikasa se puso de pie, rodeada de un aura maligna. Apretó los puños y salió corriendo de la habitación.

"Lo siento, Eren." Susurró Mikasa antes de salir, probablemente mataría a Rivaille.

Eren y las demás presentes sólo la miraron. Luego volvieron a contener a Eren y lo convencieron de salir de esa oscura habitación.

-.-

Rivaille estaba cansado. Había recorrido todo el castillo de arriba a abajo. Chistó la lengua. Alzó la vista y se encontró con Mikasa. Parece a que la asiática no le había costado tanto encontrarlo.

-Oye, Ackerman, ¿Dónde está Eren?- La menor se acercó a éste y rápidamente le proporcionó un golpe que le hizo ladear el rostro.

Rivaille la miró sorprendido y enojado mientras escupía sangre. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica?

-Tú… Maldito enano…- Murmuró Mikasa lentamente, pues apretaba fuertemente los dientes.- ¡Te mataré!- Corrió rápidamente hasta el mayor para golpearlo. Obviamente Rivaille sabía defenderse y de vez en cuando le daba alguno que otro golpe a la chica.

-.-

Eren estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada. Sasha propuso que debería tomar aire para calmarse. Ahora el castaño tenía recargada la cabeza en el pecho de Christa mientras ésta acariciaba su espalda; esto le daba celos a Ymir, pero sabía que la rubia lo hacía por una buena razón. Desde que salió del cuarto, Eren no dijo una palabra. Las chicas intentaron animarlo hablándole de titanes y esas cosas; pero el castaño mantenía la mirada perdida.

-Eren…- Murmuró Sasha; el ojiverde/azulado no la miró, pero ella sabía que la estaba escuchando.- Eren… Yo sé lo que sientes, pero no debes dejar que esto te lleve hacia abajo, no te deprimas… Nos pones mal a nosotras…- Esto último dijo con una leve sonrisa, tratando de animarlo.

Eren apenas sonrió. Las chicas lo miraron de una forma tierna; era el primer gesto que hacía en un buen tiempo. De repente, apareció Mikasa llena de golpes y rasguños.

-No quiero que Eren vea al enano ese…- Dijo Mikasa mientras soltaba un suspiro y se agachaba frente a Eren.- Eren… Estoy aquí para lo que necesites, eres lo único importante para mí… Necesito que estés bien.- Su hermanastra tomó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Eren. El castaño sólo esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras miraba sus manos y las de Mikasa.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Rivaille. Todos los presentes sentados en las escaleras se dieron vuelta y lo miraron. Mikasa se levantó, preparada para darle una paliza, pero Eren la detuvo jalándole de la manga de su chaqueta.

-Eren…- Dijo Rivaille acercándose al castaño.- Tenemos que hablar…

Eren se levantó de golpe, totalmente furioso.

-¿¡Hablar!? ¿¡Hablar de qué!? ¿¡De cómo rompes el corazón de la persona que te ama!? ¿¡De cómo te acuestas con otra personas, la cual su relación había terminado, a espaldas de tu amante!?- Gritó Eren, totalmente enojado. Parecía que iba a matar a alguien.

-Eren, cálmate.- Dijo Rivaille totalmente tranquilo.- Así no podemos hablar.

Oh, Dios… Eso llevó a Eren a su límite.

-¡Ya no lo soporto!- Gritó Eren.- ¡No soporto que juegues conmigo!- Seguido de esto, Eren mordió su mano, convirtiéndose rápidamente en titán.

-¡Eren!- Mikasa entró al castillo en busca de su 3DTM. Volvió ya con éste pero Rivaille se lo quitó.- ¿Qué crees que haces?- Dijo Mikasa molesta.

-No te metas en los problemas amorosos ajenos, Ackerman.- Le dijo Rivaille sin mirarla y también molesto. Se puso rápidamente el equipo y fue a buscar al titán-Eren. Mikasa y las demás chicas los veían sorprendidas y asustadas.

Nunca creyeron que Eren podría transformarse en titán sólo por esto.

-.-

Eren básicamente ya no tenía control de su titán. Estaba cada vez más lejos del castillo, parecía que no tenía rumbo, pero iba tirando todo árbol que se le cruce adelante.

Rivaille lo seguía desde lejos. Si estaba tan enojado, tenía que mantener distancia.

Se detuvo cuando el titán se paró frente a un gigantesco árbol.

De repente el titán se dio la vuelta y atacó el árbol donde estaba Rivaille. Ese titán no era tonto, parece que siempre supo donde estaba el Sargento.

Rivaille saltaba de rama en rama, de tronco en tronco, tratando de escapar del titán que parecía querer matarlo. No podía atacarlo:

Las cuchillas estaban desafiladas, sólo 2 estaba decentes.

Era Eren. Además, en estos momentos podría estar embarazado y tenía que lastimarlo.

Si no podía atacarlo, haría que se canse. El mayor se movía rápidamente de árbol en árbol, tratando de no acabarse el gas. El titán rápidamente empezó a perseguirlo.

A los 20 minutos el titán empezó a cansarse y se detuvo. Rivaille estaba prácticamente delante de él. Aprovechó que se quedó quieto y saltó a la frente del titán, agarrándose de un mechón de cabello.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Pensaba Eren, dentro de su titán. "No puedo lastimarlo… Lo amo…"

-¡Hey, Eren!- El mayor hizo movimientos tratando de llamar su atención.- ¡Eren, escucha!- Suplicó ésta vez.

El titán dio la vuelta, aún cansado, y se dirigió hacia el castillo nuevamente. Corría cada vez menos, pero corría.

En la entrada del castillo estaba Hanji, sorprendida de ver a Eren titán. A pocos metros de llegar, el titán cayó al suelo y comenzó a evaporarse. Mientras el titán caía, Rivaille se soltó y saltó a un árbol.

Hanji corrió rápidamente hasta Eren.

-Rivaille… ¿Qué le pasó a Eren?- Preguntó la Sargento, viendo al titán, sorprendida.

-Eso es… Algo privado…- Murmuró Rivaille. Antes de continuar fue interrumpido.

-¡Eso no! Ya me lo contaron…- Dijo con algo de… ¿asco?- Me refiero a que… El titán de Eren tiene mucha resistencia… ¿Por qué se cansó tan rápido? … No corrió ni siquiera 1 hora…-

Rivaille sólo se encogió de hombros en una expresión de que no sabía. Cuando Eren comenzó a emerger del titán, ambos Sargentos fueron a ayudarlo.

Eren, ya fuera del titán que ahora se evaporaba, abrió lentamente los ojos. Se encontró con Hanji que sonreía aliviada y con Rivaille.

Espero… ¿Rivaille?

Eren dio se levantó rápidamente y se alejó de ambos. Su cuerpo temblaba debido a que no tenía fuerza.

No quería verlo. No quería que lo toque. No quería que lo viera. No quería que, ni siquiera, él respirara cerca suyo.

Vio al mayor unos momentos, retrocedió lentamente y salió corriendo. Rivaille chistó la lengua y fue en busca de él mientras Hanji los miraba tristemente desde allí.

-¡Eren!- Gritó el Sargento, tratando de hacer que Eren se detenga.- ¡Escucha, por favor!

A pesar de que estaba cansado, aún corría, y bien rápido.

-¡No!- Gritó Eren mientras cubría sus oídos.- ¡Déjame!- Al entrar al castillo, empujó a toda persona que se le cruzó y entró al sótano, no sin antes cerrar con llave para evitar que alguien entre.

-¡Eren!- Rivaille lo persiguió y empujó de la misma forma a todas las personas que los miraban sin comprender.

El mayor intentó abrir la puerta del sótano pero estaba con llave. Se alejó, y de una patada rompió la cerradura. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y fue a la celda de Eren.

No estaba.

Buscó en las demás celdas y revisó bajo las camas. En la última estaba Eren. El menor estaba sentado en un rincón, abrazando sus piernas y llorando en silencio. Rivaille entró a la celda y se acercó a él.

Eren intentó retroceder, pero no pudo ya que estaba la pared, simplemente se pegó más a esta cuando el mayor se acercó. El morocho se agachó y acarició la mejilla de Eren, secándole un par de lágrimas con su pulgar. Ambos se miraban a los ojos de forma triste.

-Eren…- Murmuró el mayor, acercándose más.- Lo siento.- Lo atrajo y lo abrazó de forma protectora.- En verdad lo siento.- Escondió el rostro en el cuello de Eren, que estaba sorprendido pero no dejaba de llorar.

Rivaille se separó luego de un rato, el menor no lo había ni tocado. Tomó a Eren del mentón y lo besó.

Un beso tierno y gentil. Ese beso hizo que Eren llore más y se separe de forma brusca de Rivaille.

-No…- Susurró mientras ladeaba el rostro y limpiaba sus labios con la manga de su camiseta.- Aléjate, por favor…- Se levantó e intentó irse, pero el Sargento lo tomó del brazo y lo arrojó a la cama, posándose sobre éste y tomándole las muñecas.

-Si no me quieres escuchar, te forzaré.- Dijo amenazante el mayor y volvió a besarlo de la misma forma que antes.

Eren se resistía. Se sentía sucio y cansado. Lo primero por las veces en que Rivaille lo había tocado; y lo segundo por haberse transformado en titán.

-Eren… No puedes vivir creyendo de lo que ves…- Rivaille susurró contra sus labios y se separó un poco más. Eren le escupió en la cara.

-Una imagen vale más que mil palabras.- Dijo enojado y volvió a resistirse, sin poder soltarse.

-Eren… En verdad yo–

-¡Cállate!- Gritó Eren, volviendo a forcejear.- ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! ¡Sabía que sólo me engañaste para embarazarme!- Éste empezó a hipar por el llanto.- … Me siento tan sucio… Y traicionado…- Susurró.

Rivaille estaba boquiabierta. No sabía que decirle al menor respecto a lo que le dijo.

-Eren… Podría…- Murmuró el Sargento luego de haberse limpiado el rostro con las sábanas de la cama de la celda.- ¿Podría… Hacerte el amor una vez más?

Eren estaba petrificado. ¿Acaso ese hombre no entendía? ¡No quería que lo tocase más!

Pero…

Podría ser la última vez que Rivaille lo toque de esa forma… Por sucio que se sienta luego, no se arrepentiría.

El castaño asintió sin ver a la persona que encima suyo.

Rivaille lentamente se acercó a los labios de Eren y los besó. Un beso cálido que se volvió más apasionado y salvaje. El mayor empezó a bajar para besar y morder su cuello.

Lo marcaría. Definitivamente lo haría. Eren era suyo, debía recordar a quien le pertenecía.

Eren sólo ahogaba gemidos en su garganta mientras dejaba caer pesadas lágrimas.

No, no se arrepentiría…


	9. Chapter 9

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. No se crean que la historia queda así xD **

**En éste cap veremos qué es lo que en verdad pasó entre mi querido Levi e Irvin o:**

**No quiero hacer sufrir a Eren uwu ¡Y me encantó escribirlo como titán! :'D **

**Dejo de aburrirlos, ahora… **

**¡El fic!**

-.-

El silencio era muy tenso en la pequeña celda. No se escuchaba ni el zumbido de las moscas.

Rivaille estaba sentado al borde de la cama, tenía sus brazos recargados en sus piernas y mantenía la espalda erguida, mirando el suelo. Eren estaba recostado de lado, dándole la espalda al mayor y tapado con las sábanas hasta la cintura; también con la mirada perdida, ésta vez en la pared.

Rivaille no había mentido con lo de "hacer el amor", pues Eren sintió que ésta vez había sido más amable; incluso pudo sentir amor de verdad y no sólo sexo.

-¿Vas a escucharme o aún estás enojado?- Preguntó Rivaille, prácticamente sin moverse.

Eren no dijo nada, solamente se removió un poco y se tapó más con las sábanas. El mayor supuso que podía hablar ahora que el castaño estaba más tranquilo.

-Te contaré todo lo que pasó ésta mañana… Luego de que corrí a Hanji por todo el castillo…- Y así empezó a relatar Rivaille.

**-FLASHBACK/ RELATO- **

Persiguió a la Sargento un buen rato hasta que la perdió de vista. Chasqueó la lengua y propuso dejar su "casería" para después.

Mientras caminaba por un amplio y largo pasillo (que era donde estaban la biblioteca y cuartos de investigaciones) aprovechó para acomodarse mejor la ropa. Se dirigió a paso tranquilo hasta la oficina del Comandante Irvin.

Además de entrenar tenían que hacer otras cosas, ¿no? Además… Hace mucho que salían a una expedición fuera de las murallas; eso podría traer problemas.

Golpeó la puerta dos veces y entró cuando escuchó como respuestas un "Pase".

-Irvin…- Dijo seriamente el morocho mientras se sentaba en un sillón individual, frente al escritorio del mayor.- No podemos seguir entrenando o hacer nada… ¿Qué no hay alguna misión o algo?

El rubio mayor sólo suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

-Rivaille.- Llamó el Comandante, cambiando de tema.- ¿Recuerdas tu promesa de hace 5 años?

Rivaille se sorprendió pero no lo hizo notar. Asintió y se cruzó de brazos y piernas en su lugar.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Rivaille de verdad parecía despreocupado.

-¿Sigues cumpliendo tu promesa?-

Eso tomó al Sargento desprevenido. No sabía que responder; es verdad, no había olvidado su relación con el rubio… Pero tampoco sabía si aún seguía enamorado de éste.

Eren en verdad tenía suerte.

Irvin se levantó y se puso frente a Rivaille, agachándose para quedar a su altura y susurrar a su oído.

-Entonces… Haré que vuelvas a enamorarte de mí.- Tras decir esto, pasó a tomar al Sargento y recargarlo contra el escritorio.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¡Si su relación había terminado hace 5 años! ¡CINCO! Además… El Comandante era casado.

Rivaille intentó separarlo y darle un golpe pero no puso debido a que el mayor lo "estampó" contra el librero mientras sujetaba sus muñecas con fuerza. Irvin pasó a besar con pasión los labios del Sargento mientras éste forcejeaba. Fue bajando poco a poco; primero por su cuello para besarlo y morderlo, y luego mientras sujetaba ambas muñecas de Rivaille con una mano mientras que, con la otra se dedicó a desabotonar su camisa.

El rubio bajó más, pasando a besar su pecho. Rivaille intentaba resistirse, pero los recuerdos de hace 5 años volvían a su mente, haciendo que sólo se deje llevar.

Y en ese momento… Se escuchó un gran estruendo, como de algo cayendo al piso.

Ambos hombres miraron hacia la dirección del sonido, y no sólo se encontraron con la puerta abierta, sino también a Eren…

Maldición… Eren los había visto…

**-FIN FLASHBACK/ RELATO-**

Cuando Rivaille terminó de contar lo que en verdad había pasado, hubo un silencio tenso y profundo. Eren se sentó en la cama y miró sorprendido al mayor, que aún le daba la espalda.

-¿E-Eso es cierto?- Preguntó el castaño algo nervioso.

El mayor asintió.

Eren se sentía… Horrible. Hizo todo ese capricho sólo por un mal entendido. Se sentía de lo peor.

-Lo siento…- Murmuró Eren luego de unos segundos.

Bajó la vista y se recostó de nuevo, en la misma posición que antes. De pronto se sintió rodeado por unos brazos.

Rivaille lo abrazaba de la cintura de forma protectora. Esto hizo que Eren se sonroje un poco.

-Está bien… No fue tu culpa… -Susurró el mayor a su oído.- Supongo que, de ser tú, habría hecho lo mismo.

Eren se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente con el Sargento. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó.

Esto era raro. ¿Eren besando a Rivaille?... Sí, era cierto.

Un beso tierno, suave… Cómo el primer beso que se daba una pareja de amantes recién unida.

Al separarse se miraron un momento a los ojos, luego Eren se acomodó en el pecho del mayor, y éste lo acurrucó en sus brazos.

Puede que Eren quede como creído… Pero, ¿Quién dice que cree del todo? No, Eren no era tonto, es titán que es diferente.

¿A qué se refería Irvin con esa promesa de hace 5 años?

Mañana hablaría seriamente con el Sargento y trataría de no ser violado en el camino. ¡Si ahora eran pareja él debía saber todo sobre Rivaille! Bueno, no tan así…

Eren dejó sus pensamientos de lado y se dedicó a dormir junto a la persona que ama y que mañana llenaría de preguntas. Y las obtendría, de un modo u otro, pero tendría respuestas.

-.-

-¿Uh?- Mikasa miró la hora en el reloj que había en el comedor.

Ya todos habían desayunado y por órdenes de Hanji fueron a entrenar al jardín, menos ella y Christa que estaban limpiando la cocina y lavando los platos.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó la rubiecita mirando a Mikasa que había dejado de pasarle los platos para que los seque.

-Eren no vino a desayunar.- Hasta que por fin se daba cuenta. Christa soltó un suspiro al ver como Mikasa se secaba las manos y se iba.

Tendría que limpiar ella sola ahora…

-.-

Mikasa buscó en prácticamente todas las habitaciones, incluso en la biblioteca; un lugar donde Eren no estaría nunca. Luego se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que aún estaba durmiendo, así que bajó al sótano.

No, Eren no estaba en su celda.

La mitad asiática suspiró de nuevo. Tal vez Eren fue con el Sargento por los análisis… Sí, seguro que fue eso…

Pero de pronto hoyó un ruido. Era como algo cayéndose al piso, pero sin romperse. Mikasa corrió hasta la última celda, de donde supuso que vendría el ruido por el eco que provocó.

Vaya… No esperaba encontrarse con tal escena…

Rivaille estaba sobre Eren, como la última vez, pero ésta vez Eren estaba boca abajo y con las caderas levantadas. Mikasa estaba por asesinar al enano que tenía sus limpias y aseadas manos en el trasero de Eren.

-¡Mikasa! ¡No es lo que crees!- Gritó Eren, tratando de levantarse. Rivaille sólo chistó la lengua.

-Estoy tratando de ayudar a Eren a ponerse los cinturones, nada más.- El mayor se levantó, ya totalmente vestido, y se dirigió a la salida de la celda, pasando al lado de Mikasa y susurrándole:

-¿Celosa?- Rivaille luego de susurrar aquello, soltó una risilla y se marchó.

Mikasa parecía estar enojada y se enojó aún más cuando que Rivaille decía desde la puerta:

-¡Eren! Iremos por los resultados hoy, estate arriba en 10 minutos.- Y luego se escuchó la puerta del sótano cerrándose.

-Ehm… Mikasa… ¿Podrías ayudarme?- Pidió Eren algo sonrojado a su hermanastra.

A la mitad asiática le brillaron los ojos, tendría una excusa para manosear a Eren.

-.-

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Mikasa casi viola a Eren. Ahora ambos jóvenes estaban de nuevo sentados frente al escritorio de la doctora Haruka.

La mujer al verlos sonrió, y volvió a escribir de nuevo en el libro azul antes de hablar.

-¡Buenos días chicos!- Saludó amablemente.- ¡Tengo los resultados! Ah… ¿Y por qué no vinieron ayer?-Su rostro de felicidad cambió por uno de interrogación.

-Tuvimos ciertos problemas con cierto titán…- Murmuró Rivaille, haciendo que Eren desvíe la mirada.

-Está bien.- Haruka entregó a ambos una copia del resultado del análisis.- ¿Qué tal?

**POSITIVO.**

Rivaille a pesar de no tener expresión en su rostro, por dentro estaba sorprendido. Mientras que Eren estaba boquiabierto; sus manos temblaban y poco a poco fue esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Felicidades, Eren!- La mujer se levantó de su asiento y se puso frente al castaño. Tomó sus manos y sonrió de una forma muy tierna y mirándolo a los ojos. Rivaille lo veía de reojo, hervía en celos.

¿Cómo esa mujer se atrevía a tocar a Eren de esa forma? Bueno, no era nada malo pero… ¡Ya habían hablado de eso cuando fueron por primera vez con Hanji!

-Bueno…- Haruka volvió a su asiento y comenzó a escribir en una hoja.- Anotaré todos los cuidados que debe tener Eren mientras esté embarazado…- La doctora escribía mientras hablaba.- Primero que nada: Eren no podrá entrenar, sería malo para el bebé mucho movimiento físico. Tampoco puede convertirse en titán, y si lo hace, deberá ser por poco tiempo y no deberá esforzarse. Segundo: como dije, el movimiento físico es malo, y más ahora que el bebé está en desarrollo; así que nada de mantener relaciones sexuales durante los primeros 3 meses.-

Esto último dejó a Rivaille sin aire. ¿Tres meses sin tocar a Eren? ¡No aguantaría tanto!

-Tercero…- Continuó Haruka.- Eren deberá comer saludable, ya que en el embarazo se producen varios síntomas como mareas y nauseas. Recomiendo que coma muchas verduras y frutas. Cuarto: Sobre los antojos; Eren podrá comer lo que quiera, sólo si es un antojo.-

A Eren le brillaron los ojos. ¡Podría comer todo lo que quisiera! Además… Tal vez con esto podría aprovecharse un poco del Sargento…

-Bueno. Eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?- La doctora terminó de escribir, le dio la lista a Rivaille y sonrió.

Al Sargento parecía que le iba a explotar una vena. Y Eren sólo tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

-¿Ya sabes cuánto durará mi embarazo o eso depende?- Preguntó el castaño, parecía algo ansioso.

-Ehm…- Haruka puso una pose pensativa.- Bueno… No sé mucho, pues tu embarazo recién comienza… Pero calculo que por lo rápido que se desarrolló el embrión, tardará unos 4 meses aproximadamente.-

Rivaille miró a Eren luego de que la doctora habló. El castaño sonreía mientras acariciaba su abdomen aún plano. Esa imagen enterneció al Sargento.

Se despidieron de la doctora y salieron. Otra vez ese silencio mientras caminaban por los pasillos hasta la salida. Incluso en los caballos hubo silencio. Por lo menos no era tenso…

-.-

El día se estaba poniendo feo, además la velocidad del viento se volvió más intensa.

No había nadie afuera; supusieron que es por la futura tormenta, así que fueron directamente a llevar a los caballos al establo y protegerlos bien.

-Riva-Rivaille…- Empezó a tartamudear Eren, nervioso.- ¿E-estás feliz?

-¿Uh?- El mayor lo miró alzando una ceja.

-D-Digo… Pues…- Eren pasó rápidamente una mano por su abdomen.- ¿E-Estás feliz de ser padre?

Rivaille miró unos segundos a Eren; éste no lo miraba y temblaba un poco mientras acomodaba los asientos de montar en un rincón. Lentamente, como dudando de cometer un error o algo así, se acercó a Eren y lo tomó del brazo, haciendo que dé la vuelta y lo acorraló contra la pared del establo.

-¿Esto te dice algo?- Rivaille no le dio tiempo a Eren para decir algo, pues lo había besado de igual forma tierna que anoche.

El mayor lo abrazó por la cintura y éste por el cuello, profundizando el beso. En un momento en que Eren abrió la boca para tomar aire, Rivaille aprovechó y metió su lengua en la cavidad del otro. Exploró su boca y jugó con su lengua, haciendo que el castaño suelte un jadeo.

Al separarse un hilillo de saliva mantenía unidas sus bocas entreabiertas. Se miraron a los ojos; obviamente Eren estaba sonrojado, aunque por la oscuridad del lugar apenas se notaba.

-.-

**Dejo el lemon para el próximo capítulo xD **

**O sea, mañana(?) ¡No me maten! Dx**

**Matta ne 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Waaaaaaaaah! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! TwT**

**¡Sé que tendría que haber subido el cap. el sábado! ¡No pude, perdón! Uwu**

**Obviamente tengo mis razones ewe (les diré al final del cap.)… ¡Pero como recompensa, hice este capítulo más largo! :D Y a pedido de Sagumi-chan… *sonidos de tambores(¿)* ¡JEAN X ARMÍN! :D Y puede que otras parejas más e.e **

**Bueno… ¡Disfruten el nuevo capi! **

-.-

Ya podían escucharse los ruidos que provocaban los truenos y las luces destellantes de los relámpagos.

-Ri… Rivaille… Para…- Se quejó Eren cuando, luego de ese profundo silencio, el mayor empezó a besar, lamer y morder su cuello.- ¿Y s-si le pasa algo a-al bebé?

-Sólo una vez más.- Murmuró Rivaille mientras suspiraba y recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de Eren.

-Pe… Pero– - Fue interrumpido por un beso que le proporcionó el mayor.

Eren había vuelto a abrazarlo por el cuello mientras que, Rivaille, lo abrazaba de la cintura más fuerte, haciendo que sus entrepiernas se rocen y esto provoque una deliciosa fricción para ambos; aún a través de la ropa.

Sin dejar de besarse, el mayor coló sus manos bajo la camiseta de Eren y pasó a acariciar su pecho y a jugar con sus pezones, que rápidamente se pusieron duros.

Wow… Eren estaba más sensible. Rivaille no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Pero por otro lado era una desventaja:

Eren con el embarazo estaría más sensible, pero él no podría tocarlo debido a esto.

Quería morir por dentro… Bueno, hay que pensar positivo.

…

¿¡Qué tiene de positivo!? 3 meses… ¡TRES MALDITOS MESES! Viviría en carne propia la abstinencia.

-Ngh… R-Rivaille…- Todos esos pensamientos sobre su "futura abstinencia" desaparecieron cuando escuchó ese leve gemido de Eren. De tan sólo pensar que no lo escucharía más así le hervía la sangre…

Pero haría que el menor goce; obviamente, el también lo disfrutaría. Quería hacer esa noche inolvidable… (Al menos por tres meses)

En pocos minutos, Eren había quedado casi desnudo, si no fuera porque tenía la ropa interior. Rivaille cargó al menor, pasando una pierna a cada lado de su cintura, mientras no dejaban de besarse de forma apasionada. Aún sin dejar de besarse, el mayor se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa, quedando sólo con el pantalón puesto.

Debido a la posición, ambos podían sentir sus erecciones, incluso a través de la ropa.

Para Rivaile, ver el rostro excitado, sonrojado y jadeante de Eren era la mejor vista del mundo; sobre todo porque lo excitaba más y más.

Mientras el mayor bajaba, pasando por el cuello y hasta llegar a los pezones para morderlos, le quitó el bóxer y ahora se encontraba acariciando su entrada con dos de sus dedos.

-Aah… R-Rivaille, esp... Ngh… Espera…- Esto hizo que el mayor se separara y ahora lo mirase a los ojos.- ¿E-Estás seguro… aah de esto?-

¿Recién ahora lo mencionaba? ¡Si no fuera porque debía ser amable por el bebé, ya le habría roto las caderas!

-¿Ha? ¿Y ahora lo mencionas?- El mayor lo miró alzando una ceja mientras introducía lentamente un dedo en la entrada de Eren, haciendo que éste suelte un gemido.

Bueno, Eren no tenía la culpa. Supuso que Rivaille estaba seguro de lo que hacía y tendría cuidado; pero cuando empezaron a "pasarse de la raya" en su mente pasó la idea de que el mayor solamente estaba cegado por el placer.

Por otro lado, Rivaille nunca estuvo seguro de eso, pero quería disfrutar del buen sexo con el castaño. Bueno… Casi bueno, ya que tendría que ser amable por su futuro hijo.

Bueno, volviendo a la acción; Rivaille ya había introducido dos dedos más en el trasero de Eren, haciendo que el menor empiece a jadear más fuerte.

La vista, por lo menos para Rivaille, era hermosa. Él cargaba a Eren y éste tenía las piernas a cada lado de su cintura, permitiéndole llegar más profundo en su interior. El menor estaba sonrojado de una forma tierna y mantenía sus ojos y labios entreabiertos, casi parecía que lo estuviera incitando.

Cuando el mayor ya no pudo contenerse más sacó los dedos del interior de Eren, alzó más sus caderas y entró en el de una estocada. El menor soltó un fuerte gemido ante la acción repentina, pero algo le parecía raro…

Ah, claro… El mayor no había entrado completamente en él.

Rivaille si que era considerado por él y su futuro bebé.

Por dentro, el mayor moría de ganas de entrar completamente en Eren. Pero no podía, tal vez si lo hacía lastimaría al bebé.

Rivaille a empezó a moverse, teniendo cuidado de no llegar profundo en el interior de Eren. El menor solamente gemía de placer; ya se había acostumbrado a tener al mayor en su interior.

Con el paso de los minutos, Rivaille aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. Le facilitó mucho la posición; Eren contra la pared mientras que Rivaille lo mantenía alzado sujetando sus piernas y no le permitía cerrarlas tampoco.

La temperatura del establo aumentaba, mientras que afuera se escuchaba el fuerte sonido de la lluvia y los truenos, además de también la incandescente luz de los rayos.

El mayor pasó una de las piernas de Eren sobre su hombro para desocupar su mano y para luego usar ésta para masturbarle.

Los gemidos de Eren eran acallados por el ruido de la fuerte tormenta de afuera; mientras que, el sudor de ambos era frío debido al estado climático. Aunque para ambos el clima era perfecto.

Las embestidas cada vez eran más rápidas y fuertes, pero para desgracia de ambos no eran profundas; la mano de Rivaille que atendía la hombría de Eren también se movía más rápido sobre su extremidad. Luego de unos minutos Rivaille se corrió en el interior de Eren, provocando que el menor se corra entre amos y así manchando sus abdómenes.

-Mnh… Rivaille…- Murmuró Eren luego de unos minutos que aprovecharon para calmar sus respiraciones, parecía que hubieran corrido una maratón.- ¿Podría bajarme?

El mayor sólo soltó un suspiro y salió del interior de Eren; rápidamente entre las piernas del menor comenzó a caer la semilla del otro. Rivaille lo bajó con cuidado y prosiguió a arreglarse la ropa al igual que Eren.

¡Otra vez ese silencio! Eren en verdad lo odiaba…

-Eren.- Llamó el mayor, haciendo que éste se dé la vuelta para verlo.- Di que me amas.- Ordenó el mayor. Para Eren esa orden fue tan difícil y vergonzosa como tener que matar titanes desnudo; más aún si Rivaille te miraba fijamente.

-… Y-Yo…- Empezó a tartamudear Eren, estaba nervioso y levemente sonrojado, además de avergonzado.

¿Por qué no podía decirlo ahora? ¿Por qué le daba pena? ¡Maldición! ¡Si no fuera por su orgullo, ya lo habría gritado a los cuatro vientos!

El Sargento soltó una risilla y tomó a Eren del mentón, acercándose más a éste.

-Idiota.- Murmuró antes de besarlo. Eren al principio se sorprendió pero correspondió el beso.

Aah… Ese beso era hermoso… Cálido, tierno. Si el Sargento no podía decirle que lo amaba sólo por conservar su orgullo, con ese beso conseguiría hacer desaparecer todas las dudas que rondaban por la cabeza del menor cada vez que sentía que el mayor sólo se aprovechaba de él.

Al separarse, Eren estaba más rojo que un tomate en buena época. Rivaille volvió a reír y habló.

-Tantas veces me lo has dicho cuando lo estamos haciendo… ¿Y ahora te apenas?-

Ese hombre sólo quería hacer que se enoje. A Eren parecía estallarle una vena.

Cuando ya estuvieron arreglados… "ARREGLADOS" bien entre comillas; pues parecía que les pasó un tornado encima, salieron de los establos para dirigirse a la puerta trasera del castillo.

Bueno, la lluvia los arreglaría un poco.

-.-

Dentro del castillo, la mayoría de los ocupantes estaban preocupados por Eren y Rivaille; estaba lloviendo y parecía que no habían vuelto.

Aunque si hubiera un concurse de quien estaba más preocupado por Eren, Mikasa ganaría el primer lugar seguro.

Escucharon la puerta trasera abrirse y Mikasa, Hanji y Armín fueron a ver quién era. Para suerte de los todos (sí, de todos. Pues si Eren no llegaba Mikasa haría un escándalo y se quejaría con el Sargento sobre que no cuida a Eren) las personas que entraron no eran ni más, ni menos que Eren y el Sargento.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, habló Hanji.

-¡Eren! ¡Belleza de la naturaleza con forma humana!- La Sargento se refería con "belleza de la naturaleza" al titán de Eren.- ¿Qué hay con los resultados?

Eren desvió la mirada y soltó una risilla. Hanji miró a Rivaille, éste la miraba molesto pero sólo asintió.

-¡Yay! ¡Estamos de fiesta!- Gritó Hanji, haciendo que los demás chicos que estaban en la cocina se acerquen a ver qué pasaba.

-¡Eren!- Al fin habló Mikasa- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Te mojaste? ¡Traeré una toalla! ¡No puedes enfermarte en tu estado!- Dijo la mitad asiática en un tono de voz alta, cosa que llamó más la atención de los demás. Mikasa simplemente salió casi corriendo, yendo a buscar una toalla.

-Chicos… ¡Mañana por la noche hay fiesta en el castillo!- Gritó la Sargento a todos, de forma alegre.- ¡Tenemos que celebrar al futuro integrante del equipo!

-¿Nuevo integrante?- Preguntó Jean alzando una ceja. No entendía nada de lo que hablaba esa mujer.

-Eren finalmente está embarazado. Es motivo de celebración.- En el tono de voz de Hanji se oyó más que como comentario, una orden.

Rivaille, que no había dicho nada desde que entraron, se dio cuenta de que esa loca mujer sólo buscaba un pretexto para tomar y ensuciar el castillo. Eren, que tampoco dijo nada y sólo rió con las palabras de la mayor (que ahora seguía parloteando más cosas), tomó detrás de su espalda la mano del Sargento.

Rivaille miró a Eren, sorprendido por su acción, pero apretó más su mano. Sintió la calidez y suavidad de la mano de Eren. Se separaron antes de que todos los miren por estar haciendo movimientos extraños.

-Mañana en la mañana todos arreglaremos el castillo, en la tarde descansaremos y nos arreglaremos, y en la noche… ¡Fiesta!- Terminó de hablar alegremente la Sargento mayor.

-¿Habrá comida?- Oh si… Esa pregunta proveniente de Sasha tenía que aparecer en cualquier momento. Se alegró mucho cuando Hanji asintió como respuesta a su pregunta.

Luego de tres segundos de silencio, las personas presentes comenzaron a murmurar y hablar de la fiesta del día siguiente; cada vez más animadamente.

Rivaille se alejó para seguir a Hanji que se iba alegremente; obviamente la reprocharía o algo por decir algo tan de repente. Oh, y también le hablaría de los cuidados alimenticios de Eren.

-.-

Eren había visto como el mayor se alejaba y soltó un suspiro triste. De repente algo le cayó en la cabeza; era la toalla que fue a buscar Mikasa. Al instante, la mitad asiática comenzó a secar el cabello de Eren mientras los chicos habían dejado de hablar y ahora lo rodeaban para llenarlo de preguntas.

Eren deseó en su interior que no pregunten nada vergonzoso. ¡Era horrible sentirse como en una entrevista de televisión!... Claro, si en esa época existiera.

-Eren… ¿Es cierto?- Preguntó Armín algo sorprendido; tendría que estudiar más sobre los titanes como Hanji. Eren asintió en forma de respuestas con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué te gustaría que fuese?- Preguntó tiernamente una rubiecita de estatura baja.

-Está bien mientras sea sano y querido, Christa…- Murmuró Eren mientras posaba una mano sobre su vientre aún plano.

La mayoría de los presentes se enterneció con esa imagen, incluso Mikasa. Sabía que no podría estar con Eren ni formar una familia con él, pero verlo feliz era lo único que necesitaba ella para ser feliz también.

-¿P-puedo?- Preguntó algo avergonzada Sasha mientras señalaba el lugar donde Eren tenía su mano. Todos los demás la miraron como diciéndole que no debía haber dicho eso; pero se sorprendieron cuando Eren dijo "Sí".

La castaña se agachó, quedando arrodillada frente a Eren. Primero posó una mano sobre el vientre del contrario (aún sobre la camiseta), luego abrazó la cintura de Eren y pegó su oído en su abdomen. Todos se sorprendieron al verla con tanta confianza.

De repente… Sasha hizo un gesto de sorpresa, pero a los pocos segundos una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Sasha, ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Jean, viendo como la castaña ahora ocultaba su rostro en el vientre de Eren.

-Puedo… Puedo oírlo…- Murmuró la chica-come-patatas.

-¿Qué escuchas?- Preguntó finalmente Mikasa que había terminado de secar el cabello de Eren y ahora estaba agachada al lado de ella mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de la muchacha.

-Puedo… Oír sus… Sus latidos…- Al terminar de hablar, Sasha se separó y miró a Eren con una sonrisa.- ¡Felicidades!

Eren en verdad no lo creía. ¿Podían escuchar los latidos del corazoncito de su bebé? ¡Cómo le gustaría poder escucharlo! Por otro lado, estaba muy feliz por lo que le dije Sasha; era la segunda persona que lo felicitaba después de la doctora.

La segunda en escuchar fue Mikasa; que tuvo una reacción parecida a la Sasha (pero sin llorar y reír tanto). Y así le siguieron Christa, Ymir, Berthold, Annie y Connie.

Estos últimos seis también lo felicitaron. Reiner y Jean sólo miraban; preferían mantener su orgullo, pero igual le felicitaron.

-¡Gracias, chicos!- Habló el castaño luego de un tiempo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus hermosos ojos verde/azulados.

Se "tiró", literalmente, sobre sus compañeros y amigos para abrazarlos. Estaba muy feliz. Sentía un gran alivio al que ellos ya supieran su condición desde antes y ahora no tenga que dar explicaciones (obviamente los doctores y el Comandante dieron una mejor explicación).

-.-

Luego de toda esa charla conmovedora, Eren fue a cambiarse de ropa acompañado de Mikasa que ahora estaba pendiente de él las 24 horas. Cuando estuvo listo, volvieron a la cocina para cenar; todos ya estaban en la mesa.

-.-

Mientras transcurría la cena, todos (sobre todo las chicas), le hacían preguntas respecto al futuro bebé-titán que el castaño llevaba en su vientre.

Christa e Ymir le decían nombres y cosas que usarían las chicas para hacer el cuarto de bebé (obviamente lo segundo lo decía Christa, Ymir estaba totalmente desinteresada con ese asunto). Sasha hablaba de las clases de comidas que había que darle a un bebé.

Los chicos parecían estar pintados en el rincón emo. Ninguna de las chicas les prestaba atención alguna, ¡Ni siquiera para pasarles el pan!

-Hey, Armín…- Habló Jean, evadiendo los murmullos de las chicas.- ¿Tienes idea de cómo pasó esto?- El nombrado lo miró sin entender.- Tú eres muy inteligente y eso… ¿Tienes idea de cómo pudo pasar que Eren se embarace?

Reiner, Berthold y Connie miraron a Armín, esperando una respuesta. Jean había dado en el blanco de la pregunta.

-¿Qué eso no lo explicó el Comandante y el doctor?- El rubio alzó la vista viéndolos. Tenía razón, pero en esa época era normal que el hombre fuese más bruto.(?)

-Uhm… Bueno, en palabras fáciles… Eren puede embarazarse debido a su poder de titán…- Comenzó a explicar el rubio, pero fue interrumpido.

-Eso ya lo sabemos…- Habló Jean.- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?

-Bueno… Por lo poco que escuché… El doctor dijo algo con respecto a eso… Que como Eren puede regenerarse, también pudo crear una especie de "útero" en su interior que le permite crear vida…- Armín se jalaba suavemente el cabello ya que no podía acordarse muy bien lo que habían dicho.

Los cuatro hombres (excluyendo a Armín) se miraron entre sí; no parecían convencidos con las respuestas, pero… Peor es nada ¿no?

-.-

Luego de cenar todos se fueron a sus habitaciones. Eren y Mikasa se quedaron en la mesa charlando sobre los nuevos equipos y esas cosas, pero de pronto entró Rivaille.

Ambos quinceañeros miraron al Sargento que acaba de entrar.

-Eren.- Lo llamó el mayor de ojos obscuros.- Ve a mi habitación ahora.-

El castaño obedeció sin chistar, despidiéndose de Mikasa con apenas un roce de manos.

Cuando Eren salió, Rivaille miró a Mikasa.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-No entiendo.- Habló Mikasa haciendo que el mayor alce una ceja.- ¿Cómo puedo saber yo que haces esto porque amas a mi hermano y no por tu propia conveniencia?-

-Primero: Sí, quiero a Eren, me pertenece, es mío. Segundo: Puedes tener todas las sospechas que quieras, no me importa. De eso puedes quejarte con Eren.- Terminó de hablar el mayor y se detuvo en la puerta antes de salir.- Ah… Espero que no le llenes la cabeza a Eren con falsedades tuyas. En otras palabras; no te metas en nuestra relación, Ackerman. Lo tuyo es del pasado.- Sentenció Rivaille y se marchó.

Mikasa apretaba fuertemente los puños y los dientes. Ese enano se merecía una paliza.

-.-

Eren estaba sentado al borde de la cama de Rivaille; estaba nervioso y miraba sus manos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

El castaño soltó un respingo cuando la puerta se abrió y entró el Sargento. El último nombrado se quitó la chaqueta húmeda y las botas junto con los cinturones. Eren ni siquiera lo miraba.

¿Por qué tenía miedo? El Sargento no lo golpearía, no tenía motivos… Además estaba embarazado.

Todos estos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando Eren sintió algo contra su abdomen. Agachó la mirada y se sorprendió de ver a Rivaille.

El mayor se había acercado y agachado frente a Eren, y ahora, al igual que Sasha, tenía medio rostro contra el vientre de Eren. Es cierto… Ahí estaba. Podía escucharse lejanamente el latido del corazón de su futuro hijo.

¿Cómo sabía Rivaille de esto? Bueno, la respuesta es simple. Había visto y oído todo lo que hablaron los demás; pero se sintió celoso cuando Sasha y los demás estuvieron tan cerca de Eren.

El Sargento se separó y alzó un poco la camiseta de Eren para luego depositar un beso justo debajo del ombligo del menor. Después de esto se puso de pie y fue a ponerse la pijama al baño.

Eren estaba atontado. ¿Qué había pasado recién? ¡No podía creerlo! Ese era un lado de Rivaille que no conocía.

Bueno, tal parece que el amor sí puede cambiar a las personas.

Al cabo de unos minutos Rivaille salió del baño; Eren seguía en la misma posición.

El mayor se acercó y los recostó en la cama, quedando sobre el castaño.

-¿Q-qué haces?- Tartamudeó Eren pensando que el mayor querría tomarlo de nuevo.

-Dormir.- Contestó Rivaille mientras se recostaba sobre Eren y cubría a ambos con las sábanas. Parece que el Sargento estaba demasiado pues de durmió rápidamente siendo abrazado por el menor.

Eren se quedó dormido un rato después que Rivaille. El primer nombrado tenía una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios…

Estaba feliz…

No olvidaría la muerte de su madre, sus amigos y compañeros nunca. De eso se sentía culpable. Pero tampoco deseaba olvidar estos momentos que pasaba junto al mayor.

Si le preguntaran si fue feliz, diría que no, pues vio a muchos seres queridos morir frente a sus ojos. Pero si le preguntaran si estaba feliz ahora, respondería con un "Sí".

No dejaría que nadie le quite su felicidad.

No de nuevo.

-.-

**¡Buenooo, aquí el capítulo! :D**

**¡Por favor, no me maten! ¡Se los ruego! TwT**

**Tengo mi explicación D: Lo resumiré: **

**Mis padres están separados, entonces yo paso una semana en la casa de cada uno. Yo no había terminado este capítulo el viernes y había pensado terminarlo y subirlo el sábado. Pero el sábado en la mañana me fui a la casa de mi mamá… Y bueno, tenía dos problemas:**

**Uno: Allí no tenía compu o PC como para terminar el cap. Dos: Aunque lo hubiera podido continuar allí, no lo podría haber hecho, ya que no tenía el principio del fic como para continuar.**

**Espero que entiendan que estoy en una situación familiar complicada.**

**¡Espero les haya gustado el cap! :3 ¿Reviews please? ¡Los necesito para continuar y salir del pozo depresivo-familiar! uwu **

**Matta ne :3**


End file.
